A Segunda Máscara
by Lady Macbeth2
Summary: Porque máscaras de osso servem apenas para tornar tudo ainda mais difícil. Continuação de "A Primeira Máscara".
1. Do outro lado do espelho: parte I

_E é então que lhe ocorre, terrível, absurda, a verdade, e apesar de não sentir mais seu próprio corpo, e nem mesmo a própria mente, de alguma maneira Hiyori consegue fazer uma voz que não é mais a sua sair, por uma boca que não mais lhe pertence._

_- Shin... Shinji... Me... Solte._

_O universo se apaga e silencia, planetas explodem, estrelas colapsam, galáxias colidem. E o mundo chega ao fim._

**A Segunda Máscara**

_Porque máscaras de osso servem apenas para tornar tudo ainda mais difícil_

**1. Do outro lado do espelho – parte I**

Tudo acaba um dia, até o fim do mundo, e quando isso acontece ela olha para suas unhas e vê sangue, olha nos seus olhos e vê morte.

Ela se sente como se tivesse nascido naquele instante e, ao mesmo tempo, como se tivesse acabado de sair de uma batalha de milhões de anos, cansada e exaurida como se estivesse à beira da morte. Acima de tudo, ela sabe que a luz que finalmente vê depois de séculos de escuridão não existe de verdade, e que o reflexo encarando-a com um sorriso zombeteiro não é o seu, nunca, nem em um bilhão de anos.

Mas parece, isso parece, rosto branco pontilhado por uma constelação de sardas escuras, cabelo platinado caindo em desordem sobre ombros magros, olhos de pálpebras pesadas e cílios muito compridos cheios de desafio e petulância.

_Ela_ dá uma risadinha, espada apoiada sobre um ombro, sol de mentira incendiando o universo por trás de seu corpo imaterial, olhos estranhos – âmbar sobre negro – brilhando com malevolência, voz cruel e zombeteira.

- Então, você acordou.

Ela não ia responder, nem em um milhão de anos. De jeito nenhum que Hiyori ia conversar com _ela_. Não. Pode desistir.

- Você esteve fora por bastante tempo.

Bastante tempo, boa piada. Tempo suficiente para o universo acabar e renascer dez vezes, isso sim. E de jeito nenhum que ela ia voltar para _lá_, onde quer que lá fosse. Pode esquecer.

- Eu não me diverti muito, para ser sincera. Alguma coisa andou prendendo meu corpo, o tempo todo. Bastante chato, se você quer saber.

Chato. Ela ia mostrar àquela... O que quer que _ela_ fosse... O que era chato. Era chato ter o traseiro chutado um milhão de vezes consecutivas. Era chato passar um milhão de anos trancada numa cela escura, sem paredes, sem chão, sem teto e sem porcaria nenhuma para fazer. Era chato ser despedaçada em um milhão de pedaços infinitesimais, também.

- Você provavelmente vai querer lutar agora para recuperar o seu corpo, né? Eu ouvi os outros falando, foi isso que eles fizeram. Parece que todos conseguiram. Você é a última.

Ela não tinha a menor idéia do que aquela idiota estava falando, e também não estava nem um pouco interessada. O seu único interesse, no momento, era acabar com aquela maldita, de preferência de um jeito bem lento e doloroso. Se ao menos ela encontrasse a sua zanpakutou... Estava ali, em algum lugar, Hiyori podia senti-la. Ela podia agora, também, reconhecer perfeitamente o lugar onde estava, as ruas vazias de terra batida, os casebres abandonados em escombros, o vento frio e cortante que parecida vir do centro da Terra, carregado de veneno e zombaria. Um simulacro cruel das ruas do Rukongai onde ela crescera. O seu mundo interior.

- É engraçado, sabe. Estão todos preocupadíssimos. Eles acham que você não vai conseguir. Menos um. Ele passa o tempo todo ao nosso lado, dia e noite, noite e dia. Um tal de Shinji. Ele é bem patético, se você quer saber a minha opinião.

Ah, dane-se, ela não precisava de zanpakutou, ela ia estrangular aquela maldita com as próprias mãos. Sem aviso, Hiyori lançou-se sobre seu reflexo, que se desviou sem pressa, sem surpresa. A espada pousada sobre o ombro cortou o ar onde Hiyori estivera apenas alguns segundos antes, e a garota aterrissou graciosamente de seu pulo, apoiando-se no chão apenas por um segundo, buscando impulso para o próximo assalto.

Dessa vez seu chute acertou o alvo, e a oponente de Hiyori foi jogada ao chão, levantando-se rápida como um raio e lançando-se sobre a garota. O primeiro golpe de espada, ela foi capaz de parar com as duas mãos. O segundo fez um filete de sangue escorrer acima da sua sobrancelha esquerda. O terceiro atravessou o seu estômago e cravou-se na parede atrás dela, sublinhado pelo tilintar da risada maníaca do reflexo de Hiyori.

A garota segurou a lâmina com as duas mãos e usou toda a sua força para empurrá-la para fora de seu corpo, obrigando-se a pensar o tempo todo que não havia por que se preocupar, aquele som enjoativo de carne sendo cortada e esmigalhada não vinha de suas próprias vísceras, era apenas imaginário, simbólico, irreal.

Quando a espada se abateu sobre ela novamente, no entanto, sua cabeça estava tão tonta e seus movimentos tão lentos que ela mal conseguiu ver o golpe antes de sentir que, novamente, tudo escurecia e seu corpo espiritual era arrastado de volta à cela sombria do fim do mundo.

Foi só quando as portais imateriais trancaram-se ao seu redor e o escuro insondável abateu-se sobre ela que Hiyori finalmente entendeu o que a maldita mulher quisera dizer com toda aquela bobagem sobre lutas pelo corpo e os outros. Ela se lembrava, agora, de ter visto alguma coisa sobre o assunto num daqueles artigos monótonos e infindáveis que Kisuke vivia insistindo para que ela lesse. Era algo que todos tinham, um risco que todo mundo corria ao se tornar shinigami, e o motivo pelo qual a Academia exigia tanto preparo físico e mental de seus alunos antes de permitir-lhes iniciar a busca pela sua alma e sua zanpakutou. Era o mistério por trás dos desaparecimentos no Rukongai, o segredo que Kisuke tinha escondido por tanto tempo, a explicação para todos os movimentos e todas as ambições de Aizen.

A maldita idiota que a tinha trancado dentro de seu próprio mundo interior e esmagado na mais curta luta de sua vida não era ela própria, e muito menos o seu reflexo. Aquela garota de pele branca, rosto sardento, cabelo platinado e olhos de âmbar sobre preto era o seu hollow interior e, ou Hiyori estava muito enganada, ou seu corpo tinha sido literalmente possuído pelo demônio.

Um único pensamento martelava em sua mente, no entanto, mais importante do que qualquer outra porcaria sobre as traições de Aizen e Kisuke ou os riscos que ela própria corria.

Shinji estava vivo.

* * *

N.A:

_Senhoras e senhores, eis o primeiro capítulo de _"A Segunda Máscara".

_Apesar de ser a continuação do conto sobre Shinji e Hiyori, e todos os que os rodeiam, essa história é bem diferente da original._

_A estrutura de _"A Primeira Máscara"_, todo mundo que lê fanfics em inglês sobre o Shinji e a Hiyori deve ter percebido, foi fortemente influenciada por "_24 Chips of Bone to Make a Mask to Hide the Truth"_, de Tasogare-Taichou. Basicamente, _"A Primeira" _é uma espécie de coleção das primeiras vezes de Shinji e Hiyori, os momentos únicos e marcantes que definiram e estruturaram sua relação._

_Se o papel de _"A Primeira Máscara"_ foi criar as bases, o de _"A Segunda"_ é bagunçá-las. Com demônios no peito e um novo mundo a descobrir, Shinji e Hiyori vão ter que reaprender quem são, o que querem e quem podem ser. _

_Nessa continuação eu estou mais ambiciosa. Infelizmente, no entanto, ando também mais ocupada e menos inspirada. Por isso, não esperem atualizações muito rápidas e capítulos geniais. Eu estou apenas experimentando e aprendendo a escrever – esperançosamente, com a ajuda dos seus comentários, críticas, elogios e sugestões._

_Saudações,_

_Lady Macbeth_


	2. No país das maravilhas

**2. No país das maravilhas**

Há apenas duas semanas, no entanto, Shinji estava tão morto quanto a própria Hiyori se encontrava agora. Seu despertar, entretanto, fora muito diferente. Na verdade, o despertar de Shinji poderia ter sido até agradável, talvez, se não acabasse de maneira tão desconcertante e estarrecedora.

Também ele fora arrastado para alguma dimensão onde não havia tempo nem espaço, também ele passara sabe-se lá quantos anos, sabe-se lá aonde, imerso em pensamentos confusos e desconexos, sem saber exatamente quem era, de onde tinha vindo ou para onde ia.

Um dia, no entanto, a escuridão ao seu redor se derreteu, e Shinji se viu deitado no futon do agradável quarto de capitão que ele e Hiyori conheciam tão bem. Deitada ao seu lado, a menina ressonava tranqüilamente, o dedo polegar e o indicador segurando um punhado das vestes de Shinji e o rosto tranqüilo, perdido sabe-se lá em que sonhos distantes.

Ele piscou, sentindo-se estranhamente letárgico, e forçou-se a pensar. Alguma coisa no fundo da sua mente dizia-lhe que ele estava esquecendo algo importante, fundamental. Franzindo o rosto, Shinji percorreu os olhos pelo quarto, os livros cuidadosamente arrumados na estante, o espelho refletindo o universo estático, os ombros nus de Hiyori e o cobertor espesso cobrindo o resto de seu corpo. Como ela tinha ido parar ali? Tinha sido um daqueles dias de férias em que ela dormia em seu quarto para passar os dias treinando na Quinta Divisão? Não, não podia ser, ela nunca teria dormido em sua cama naquela época. Seria aquela noite, então, em que ela tinha bebido além da conta e ele a carregara para o seu quarto, a lavara, a vestira e, por fim, dormira ao seu lado? Não, também não podia ser, Shinji se lembrava claramente de ter embrulhado Hiyori cuidadosamente no seu haori de capitão, e ele sabia agora, de algum modo, que por baixo do cobertor Hiyori estava completamente nua.

Como diabos eles tinham ido parar ali, de qualquer forma? A última coisa de que ele se lembrava era... Algo a ver com o Rukongai? Sim, e Aizen, agora ele lembrava, aquele maldito. Mas o que tinha acontecido?

- Shinji?

Ele desviou os olhos de suas próprias mãos, que estivera contemplando perplexo, para Hiyori, sentada no futon segurando cuidadosamente o cobertor na frente de seu corpo, cabelos despenteados enrolando-se sobre seus ombros e olhos escuros pestanejando de sono.

- Hiyori?

Ela arregalou os olhos, com uma expressão estranhamente magoada desenhada em seu rosto, e contemplou-o mudamente por vários segundos antes de, por fim, sacudir a cabeça energicamente e franzir o cenho, zangada.

- Então você não está me reconhecendo...

Num segundo, a zanpakutou de Shinji tinha surgido em sua mão direita e sido apontada contra a impostora, enquanto a mão esquerda segurava firmemente o pescoço fino e alvo, tão absurdamente idêntico ao de Hiyori.

- Quem é você?

- Como é possível que você não saiba?

A garota respondera serena, tranqüila, como se não houvesse uma espada apontada contra seu pescoço e olhos flamejantes de raiva ameaçando arrancar a verdade dos seus custasse o que custasse.

- Responda, mulher!

Para enfatizar suas palavras, Shinji sacudiu pelo pescoço a garota, que fez uma careta de dor e, de repente, dissolveu-se como água entre seus dedos, escorrendo pelo futon e pelo chão, até reaparecer no outro extremo do quarto, onde Hiyori costumava dormir naqueles tempos tão distantes.

- Idiota, será que não percebe que eu não sou uma mulher? E muito menos a sua maldita Hiyori. Eu pensei que você fosse inteligente, mas você age como se não tivesse a menor idéia do que diabos está acontecendo.

- Se você não é Hiyori, por que se parece com ela?

A garota deu de ombros, o movimento ressaltando as clavículas salientes que ele conhecia tão bem, fazendo subir e descer os seios que ele se esforçara tanto para não tocar na noite em que se vira não tão relutantemente forçado a cuidar dela.

- Porque você quer, eu acho.

- E quem é você?

- Céus, será que preciso desenhar tudo para você? Eu sou o seu demônio interior, Shinji. O seu hollow, se você preferir.

Shinji pulou da cama, colocando tanta distância quanto possível entre ele e a criatura, empunhando sua espada com a mesma quantidade de dúvida e resolução, querendo esmigalhar seu inimigo antes que ele continuasse falando mais bobagens, desejando ouvi-lo para entender melhor a situação, hesitando diante da possibilidade de ferir a imagem de Hiyori. O monstro sorriu, dentes muito brancos faiscando na penumbra do quarto, e aproximou-se de Shinji num salto, cravando seu corpo na espada em riste e unindo seus corpos num mórbido abraço. Na ponta dos pés, com Shinji ligeiramente curvado, a menina conseguiu alcançar o lóbulo da sua orelha, lambendo-o suavemente ao dizer, com uma voz que ninguém nunca adivinharia em Hiyori:

- O que você está fazendo, querendo lutar comigo, Shinji? Será que não vê o quanto isso é idiota? Eu sou você, você é eu. Mate-me, e você estará se matando também.

- Cale a boca!

- Mas é verdade, Shinji. Será que não percebe?

Os braços delicados enlaçando-o desfizeram-se no ar novamente, escorregando dessa vez pelo corpo de Shinji, por dentro de seus poros, direto pela sua corrente sangüínea, até mente, alma e coração.

_Eu estou aqui, Shinji, e isso você não pode negar. Sempre estive. Eu estava aqui quando você matou o seu primeiro inimigo, e fui eu que fiz você olhar para Hiyori quando não devia. Fui eu que fiz você queimar de ciúmes e inveja ao vê-la com Urahara, e eu também ajudei a salvá-la quando você correu naquela noite, quando você descobriu que ela era a coisa mais importante da sua vida._

Como acontecera antes com a forma de Hiyori, os contornos do quarto ao seu redor começaram a se desmanchar como aquarela molhada, desfazendo-se numa explosão de luz que cegou Shinji por alguns instantes.

Quando ele conseguiu olhar ao seu redor novamente, a paisagem tinha mudado para os campos vazios e desolados das fronteiras do Rukongai, onde ele tinha visto Hiyori chorar pela primeira vez, naquele dia distante em que a promoção de Hikifune fora celebrada. A criatura – Hiyori, seu hollow, fosse o que fosse – estava ali também, vestida no quimono florido com que ele presenteara a garota, olhando a paisagem morta com tranqüilidade insuspeitada.

- Eu sempre tive controle para entrar e sair do meu mundo interior como bem entendesse. Por que não consigo fazer isso agora?

O demônio virou-se para encará-lo, seus olhos brilhando com vitoriosa malícia, mas Shinji foi incapaz de senti-lo emanando qualquer intenção maligna.

- Não sei. De algum modo, por algum motivo, eu ganhei o controle naquela noite. O seu corpo agora é meu, e você está preso aqui.

- E o que eu preciso fazer para reconquistar o meu corpo?

- Bem, imagino que você precise me derrotar. Ou eu posso simplesmente te ceder o controle.

- Mas isso não vai acontecer, vai?

O hollow sorriu, quase timidamente, e aproximou-se com passos miúdos, femininos, certamente estranhos no corpo de Hiyori, até encostar a cabeça em seu estômago e suspirar, profundamente, absurdamente.

- Eu te amo, Shinji.

Shinji desvencilhou-se da criatura, saltando para trás e empunhando a espada novamente. Aquilo era absurdo. Hollows não podiam amar ninguém, porque simplesmente não tinham coração, e a coisa mais próxima ao amor que podiam sentir era a fome voraz e infinita que os levava a devorar as almas de todos aqueles que os tinham amado no passado, e quaisquer outras que encontrassem pelo caminho.

Foi isso que ele disse ao seu hollow, e a resposta da criatura foi sorrir tristemente, sacudindo a cabeça dourada com quieta resignação.

- Ah, Shinji. Eu realmente achei que você fosse capaz de entender. Mas foi estupidez minha, realmente, esperar que um shinigami conseguisse considerar um hollow como algo além de um monstro sem alma e sem coração.

O monstro sem alma e sem coração inclinou a cabeça, analisando seu mestre calmamente, e continuou, numa voz suave que em nada lembrava a de Hiyori:

- Eu não sou um hollow como os que você está acostumado a ver e batalhar, Shinji. Eu vivo dentro de você, afinal de contas. E _você_ tem alma. _Você_ tem coração. Se eu posso usar a sua mente, se eu posso usar o seu corpo, por que não poderia usar também o seu coração, Shinji?

- Absurdo. Hollows não...

- Aceite, Shinji.

Ele encarou a criatura longamente, os olhos ambáricos de Hiyori cheios de sábia e antiga tristeza, o corpo quieto e tranqüilo, a aura pura e livre de qualquer má intenção. Seria realmente possível?

- Eu aceito, mas não posso corresponder. Eu já amo alguém.

A criatura abaixou a cabeça, sorrindo com triste resignação, e assentiu, serena.

- Sim, você ama. Como eu disse, eu tomei essa forma porque era o que você queria. Será que você entende agora, Shinji? Será que entende o que eu quero?

O hollow deu um passo para frente, aproximando-se novamente e, dessa vez, Shinji não fugiu, limitando-se a encarar a criatura com olhos arregalados e coração preso na garganta. Não era possível que... Não, impossível. Absurdo. Inimaginável.

Os pés pequenos de Hiyori pararam, a milímetros de tocar os seus, e um segundo depois um obi vermelho caiu junto a eles, rapidamente seguido pelo quimono pesado que escorregou dos ombros estreitos da garota, direto para o chão

- Não é pedir muito, é? É só isso que eu quero, Shinji. Só uma vez. E depois o corpo será seu.

Ele encarou a forma pequena e nua diante de si, exatamente como a vira pela última – única – vez, as mesmas cicatrizes pálidas de que se recordava tão ternamente, a mesma penugem dourada, ligeiramente arrepiada pelo ar frio, os mesmos olhos mornos, líquidos e espessos como chocolate derretido, cheios de doce e submissa expectativa, exatamente como ele sonhara tantas vezes, exatamente como nunca aconteceria na realidade.

- Você disse que usa o meu coração. Disse que também olhou para Hiyori, que também sentiu ciúmes dela, que também lutou para salvá-la. Então diga, hollow, você também a ama?

A criatura sorriu mais uma vez seu sorriso melancólico, inclinou a cabeça e posou uma mão sobre o peito de Shinji, sussurrando tranqüilamente:

- Amo, Shinji. É claro que amo.

- Então você sabe – ele declarou, retirando cuidadosamente as mãos de Hiyori de cima de seu peito agitado – Sabe muito bem que eu não posso fazer isso. Não assim. Assuma a sua verdadeira forma, hollow.

- Não – a criatura protestou, teimosa – Eu quero que você me ame, só uma vez. Como ama a garota.

- Eu o farei. Mas não enquanto você estiver sob a forma dela.

O monstro inclinou a cabeça mais uma vez, o rosto contraído na habitual careta contrariada de Hiyori.

- Por que não? Você também quer isso, há tanto tempo. Eu quero te fazer feliz também, Shinji. Isso vai te deixar feliz.

- Não, não vai. Vai fazer apenas com que eu me sinta sujo e indigno dela. Eu não vou desonrá-la, hollow, e nem a mim mesmo, usando memórias dela que eu nem mesmo deveria ter desse jeito.

- O que importa? O mais provável é que ela esteja morta, de qualquer jeito. Já se esqueceu do que aconteceu naquela noite?

- Não, não esqueci. Mas eu estou vivo. Então por que diabos ela também não deveria estar?

O hollow soltou um muxoxo e revirou os olhos, exasperado, declarando calmamente, como se faz com uma criança de cinco anos que insiste em cometer travessuras:

- E você realmente acha que o demônio interior da garota é como eu, Shinji? Não seja tolo. Como eu disse, o coração que eu uso é o seu. Eu te amo porque você se ama. Eu não quero lutar porque você não quer lutar. Agora me diga, Shinji, você realmente acha que o hollow da garota vai se comportar como eu? O hollow de _Hiyori?_ O seu hollow é a manifestação dos seus medos, seus sentimentos e desejos mais obscuros, mais secretos. Você conhece a garota, Shinji. Ela é um poço de desilusão, de raiva, medo e violência. O que você acha que vai encontrar no fundo de tudo aquilo? Você realmente acha que haverá _algo_ de bom ali? Acha?

Agora Shinji conseguia, finalmente, sentir a intenção maligna emanando da criatura e, o pior de tudo, reconhecer perfeitamente aquele modo de agir, as palavras gentis e suaves jogando no chão verdades que feriam como a mais afiada das espadas, usando os piores medos e fraquezas de alguém, só pelo desejo imperdoável e egoísta de conseguir o que queria. Ele sabia fazer aquilo, já tinha feito mais de uma vez, e por mais que suprimisse, por mais que escondesse, aquele traço de seu caráter estava ali, diante dele, usando o corpo de Hiyori e os pensamentos da sua cabeça para conseguir exatamente o que queria.

Que era, simplesmente, ele próprio.

- Se você me ama, você devia confiar em Hiyori, hollow. Fui eu que a treinei, afinal de contas. O fracasso dela é o meu fracasso. O _nosso_ fracasso, hollow, meu e seu.

A criatura fez mais uma vez a careta contrariada tão comum no rosto de Hiyori, mas engoliu seus protestos e assentiu, finalmente, derrotada.

- Muito bem, então. Que seja como você quer. Mas já vou avisando, a visão da garota teria sido algo muito mais agradável, Shinji. E eu espero que você me ame como se eu fosse ela. Mesmo que só dessa vez.

- Muito bem, então.

Os olhos de âmbar líquido de Hiyori encararam-no por uma última vez, antes de se desfazerem diante de seus pés, e um mar de escuridão varreu a paisagem desolada para sempre em sua memória pelas lágrimas da garota. Em meio à escuridão, dedos esqueléticos e pegajosos fizeram suas vestes escorregarem pelos ombros, até o chão, e pele fria e escamosa fundiu-se à sua, puxando, arfando, exigindo o que ele concordara em dar, ainda que uma única vez.

Muito bem, então.

* * *

N.A:

_Certo, não me matem._

_Como disse muitas vezes, "A Segunda Máscara" tem sido muito mais difícil de escrever que "A Primeira". Um dos motivos, entre muitos, muitos outros, é o fato de que eu estou agora navegando em águas completamente desconhecidas – Kubo não disse nada sobre o que os Vizards fizeram depois de fugir da Soul Society, e pouco sabemos sobre hollows interiores._

_Quando escrevi sobre o hollow da Hiyori, nem me passou pela cabeça fazer algo muito diferente do hollow de Ichigo. O motivo é simples: os dois são parecidos pra caramba. Ambos vivem fazendo careta para esconder suas emoções mais ternas, ambos são corajosos, teimosos, impulsivos, quase idiotas às vezes. Hiyori levou quase tanto tempo para derrotar seu hollow quanto o Ichigo, também sofreu com a perda de uma figura materna, etc., etc. Se há tantas semelhanças entre os dois, faz sentido que seus hollows, que eu encaro como a manifestação do lado mais negro e reprimido da sua personalidade, sejam parecidos também._

_O Shinji, no entanto, é outra história. Ele é muito mais maduro que o Ichigo e a Hiyori, uma alma muito mais antiga, complexa e sofisticada, pelo menos na minha opinião. Para mim, o Shinji tem uma calma e segurança típicas de quem se entende muito bem, e gosta de si mesmo. Isso combina, eu acho, com a vaidade, e até arrogância, que ele já mostrou em várias ocasiões. Então, me ocorreu – se o Shinji gosta de si mesmo, por que o hollow dele não poderia gostar?_

_E foi assim que me ocorreu a idéia para fazer a luta de Shinji um pouco diferente da que vimos com o Ichigo, e que eu imaginei com a Hiyori. Eu acho, particularmente, uma luta muito mais difícil e perigosa – é muito mais complicado derrotar um inimigo quando ele parece dócil e gentil. E garanto que essa não será a última aparição do estranho hollow de Shinji nessa história._

_Espero que tenham gostado, e que não tenha sido tudo estranho _demais_. É claro que, caso o Kubo resolva um dia falar sobre os hollows dos Vizards, tudo isso vai virar delírio completo e nem um pouco canon. Mas é isso aí, é por isso que o que fazemos aqui se chama fanfiction. _

_Saudações,_

_Lady Macbeth_

_PS: Sinceramente, eu acho feio ficar pedindo incessantemente por reviews. Mas não posso deixar de admitir que sinto certa tristeza por ver que mais de duzentas pessoas já leram a minha história, e apenas umas 5 acharam que ela é relevante o suficiente para merecer uma review, positiva ou negativa. De qualquer forma, não importa. Essas cinco pessoas são totalmente suficientes, e eu agradeço profundamente a todas elas._


	3. Do outro lado do espelho: parte II

**3. Do outro lado do espelho – parte II**

Quando ela acorda de novo, o mundo está queimando. Ela, também, está queimando, mas tudo o que Hiyori consegue fazer enquanto sua pele arde e derrete como cera de vela, escorrendo lentamente rumo ao céu, é olhar. Não é de verdade, ela diz mudamente, apesar da dor lancinante que a impede de sentir, pensar e até mesmo lembrar o seu nome. É o seu mundo espiritual – mesmo envolto em chamas, ela reconhece cada rua desolada, cada casa em ruínas, cada vala imunda. Ainda assim, tudo queima.

Hiyori levanta os dedos – disformes, distorcidos como velas meio derretidas – contra a luz do sol, que queima também. Uma estranha sensação de desconexão tomou conta de seu espírito, e embora alguma parte dela – a parte mais verdadeira e intrínseca do que é Sarugaki Hiyori – lhe diga para lutar, para reagir, para mostrar quem é que manda de verdade naquela porcaria de lugar, o fato é que ela não sabe muito bem o que fazer.

Ela não tem mais dedos para contar – bem, agora que eles derreteram não tem _mesmo_ – quantas vezes acordou, lutou e voltou a ser arrastada àquele inferno imaterial de escuridão e inconsciência. Em cada vez ela engoliu o medo, reuniu os pedaços de seu orgulho e se levantou, disposta a brigar de novo, sangrar de novo, sofrer de novo. Ela é Sarugaki Hiyori, e não vai deixar um demônio vagabundo qualquer roubar o seu corpo, a sua alma, o seu destino. Agora, no entanto, ela está cansada. E a verdade é que não tem ninguém assistindo, ninguém a quem impressionar, ninguém para enganar com uma máscara de força e auto-suficiência. Hiyori está sozinha agora, completamente sozinha.

Shinji tinha dito uma vez que aquilo nunca aconteceria. Que ele sempre estaria ali. Mas Shinji não pode segui-la, não até ali, e ela está sozinha. Não há ninguém para se compadecer com a sua dor, ninguém para assombrar com a sua determinação. Até a sua zanpakutou desapareceu – não que ela fosse grande companhia de qualquer jeito, a vadia – sem deixar traço. E Hiyori está sozinha.

- O que você está fazendo aí parada? Isso não é divertido!

Ah, _claro_. Como ela poderia ter esquecido. Hiyori não está sozinha, claro que não. Ela tem o seu querido e amável demônio para fazer-lhe companhia, para o resto da eternidade. O que, obviamente, só torna tudo muito pior.

A espada – idêntica à sua zanpakutou, mas a energia é completamente distorcida, a sensação é simplesmente errada – vem de trás, a lâmina sibilando violentamente ao cortar o ar e fazendo um ruído quase engraçado ao cortar a sua carne e atravessar o seu pescoço. Sangue mancha o chão à sua frente – quando foi que ela caiu de joelhos? – e sua boca está aberta, mas nenhum som escapa dela. Hiyori abre bem os olhos, e vê Shinji.

Mas não é Shinji, não o que ela conhece. Esse Shinji não está encarando-a com aquele sorriso profano de sempre. O brilho que ela está tão acostumada a ver em seus olhos, aquela luz cheia de experiência e sabedoria que sabe lidar com todas as coisas do mundo, apagou-se completamente. E, pela primeira vez na vida, Hiyori olha para Shinji e não sente segurança, não sente apoio, não sente aquela absurda garantia de que, acontecesse o que acontecesse, no fundo não havia por que se preocupar, pois ele sempre estaria ali, e ele sempre resolveria tudo, se fosse necessário. E agora é necessário, mais do que nunca, porque ela está cansada de lutar, e porque tem uma maldita espada enfiada na sua garganta, e porque o chão sob os seus joelhos está começando a se desfazer mais uma vez, começando a formar aquela jaula sem paredes nem luz aonde ela já foi presa tantas vezes, e da qual continua saindo, ou sendo retirada, talvez apenas para a diversão do seu demônio interior. Sim, a verdade é essa. Ela só não morreu ainda porque o demônio não quer. E Shinji não pode ajudá-la. Ele só pode olhar, enquanto ela é destruída aos poucos, cada derrota esgarçando a sua energia, cansando a sua determinação, reduzindo-a a um grande e miserável nada, até a sua morte. E aí, ela sabe, Shinji vai morrer também.

Pela primeira vez na vida, Hiyori percebe que é Shinji quem precisa da sua ajuda.

Shinji _precisa_ dela, droga. Shinji, que acreditou nela, que a treinou, que a transformou em algo além do ordinário, que lhe mostrou, querendo ou não, o que é amizade, o que é carinho, o que é amor, sem nunca pedir nada em troca. Ele precisa de uma coisa, só uma.

Ele só precisa que ela sobreviva.

E é aí que suas mãos – seus dedos voltaram, os mesmos dedos de sempre, não aquela monstruosidade de cera derretida – se fecham ao redor da lâmina cravada em seu pescoço – a _sua_ lâmina, ela pode senti-la vibrando, pode ouvir o seu chamado, pode ver o seu brilho iluminando tolamente, corajosamente, a escuridão gigantesca que engole o mundo em chamas ao seu redor. Ela se move sem pensar, seguindo algum estranho instinto que simplesmente lhe diz para agir, para segurar a lâmina, e puxá-la para dentro de si, e parti-la em um milhão de pedaços, e ignorar a exclamação surpresa do demônio, porque agora não é hora para contar vantagem, sua idiota. E ela concorda com a voz, plenamente – ela vai contar vantagem, sim, mas depois, depois de acordar, tomar um banho, beber uma xícara de chá e dar um chute na cara de Shinji.

Porque agora, Hiyori não tem mais dúvidas, ela vai acordar.

E o demônio parece perceber isso também, perdendo a expressão arrogante e perversamente alegre, dando um, dois, três passos para trás, buscando inutilmente na cintura a espada que não está mais lá. Porque a espada é de Hiyori, droga, e ela não vai mais permitir que um demônio imundo continue usando-a contra ela.

- Sabe o que o seu corpo está fazendo agora mesmo, Hiyori? Está estraçalhando Shinji. Acredita? Ele te ama, e vai morrer pelas suas mãos. É quase poético.

- Então é melhor eu acabar com você logo para impedir que isso continue, não é mesmo?

Uma imensa calma preenche cada átomo do seu corpo espiritual, como se ela estivesse se movendo dentro da água, mas ela sabe, ela _sente_ que está mais veloz do que nunca, letal como jamais esteve. E, quando a espada que apenas alguns segundos atrás estava encravada em sua garganta perfura o lugar onde deveria estar o coração do demônio, ela não ri, nem provoca, nem tripudia. Hiyori simplesmente sorri, feliz.

Shinji está esperando. Ela vai voltar para casa, agora.

E, quando seus olhos – seus olhos de verdade, agora – abrem-se, o mundo ao seu redor é um inferno de caos e destruição quase pior que o seu universo interior. Ela está em algum tipo de caverna, embora a altura do teto coroado por estalactites e a distância das paredes úmidas e cinzentas lhe pareça improvável. Hiyori sente a pressão espiritual das barreiras ao seu redor e vê, em algum lugar que lhe parece muito remoto, o rosto cansado e suado de Hachi, sustentando a barreira com todas as suas forças. Ela reconhece vagamente rostos próximos ao de Hachi – cabelo verde, óculos escuros, tranças negras, mas é tudo muito confuso e ela não quer pensar nisso agora. Hiyori olha para si mesma então, e vê restos de correntes quebradas ao redor de seus braços em carne viva, e pedaços de roupa rasgada e ensangüentada – sangue seu e dos outros - que mal cobrem seu corpo destroçado, e sente o seu cabelo, geralmente preso, caindo livremente sobre os ombros, úmido de suor e sangue.

Depois ela olha para baixo e, aos seus pés – ele sempre esteve ali afinal de contas, não é mesmo? – está Shinji. O cabelo dele está pior ainda que o dela, um de seus olhos está roxo e inchado e um de seus braços está torcido num ângulo decididamente improvável, para não falar no amontoado de sangue que são a sua pele a as suas roupas. Ainda assim, ele está olhando para ela, e está sorrindo. E, embora faltem alguns dentes – que ela tem _certeza_ de ter sido a responsável por arrancar – esse é o sorriso que ela conhece, e ama, desde o nascimento do universo.

Esse é o _Shinji_ que ela conhece, e ama, desde o começo do universo.

- Sessenta e nove minutos e dois segundos. Finalmente, idiota. Pensei que você não fosse acordar nunca.

E aí ela dá um chute no rosto esmigalhado de Shinji, só para ele aprender a ficar esperto. Ele ri, num esforço final, antes de deixar o rosto cair na terra. Ela ri também, sentindo seus joelhos cedendo e seu corpo caindo para juntar-se ao de Shinji no chão. Ao fundo, ela ouve as risadas e os suspiros aliviados dos seus companheiros.

Tudo está bem, agora.

* * *

Ela deixa a cabeça cair para trás, pensativa, sentindo o olhar de Shinji pesando sobre si. Ele está ao seu lado, reclinado também no gramado que se estende até o infinito, mas seus olhos estão perdidos na garota, tão próxima que ele pode sentir o calor emanando da sua pele, e não no céu opressoramente azul que cobre suas cabeças.

Hiyori balança a cabeça, devagar, como se assim pudesse misturar cuidadosamente todas as informações que o idiota lhe oferecera e organizá-las para que, de algum modo, fizessem sentindo sem engoli-la e enlouquecê-la completamente.

- Nós fomos condenados à morte, e Kisuke fugiu com a gente.

Shinji faz uma careta diante da familiaridade no seu tom, e ela sabe que ele sente ciúmes ao ouvi-la chamar o seu capitão pelo primeiro nome, mas não consegue se importar. De qualquer forma, é bom para o idiota não ficar confiante demais.

- Tessai e Yoruichi vieram também. Ele montou barreiras, para a Soul Society não nos encontrar. Ela encontrou um lugar onde a gente pudesse viver. E Kisuke... Kisuke nos salvou. Ele impediu que a gente virasse um bando de hollows.

A resposta de Shinji é um grunhido que mostra como exatamente ele se sente por dever sua própria vida – e, pior de tudo, a dela – a Kisuke. Mais uma vez, ela ignora a irritação do companheiro e continua, lentamente.

- E então nós acordamos.

- Mashiro acordou – ele corrigiu, bruscamente – E estava completamente normal. Urahara pensou que estava tudo bem, então.

- Mão não estava. Você foi o segundo a acordar, e aí...

- Eu estava...

- _Possuído_. E você tentou matá-los, e eles tiveram que lutar contra você, tiveram que te prender, e te conter, até você vencer o seu hollow e recuperar o domínio do seu corpo. Tudo isso levou...

- Menos de dez minutos. Mas pareceu mais, muito mais. Um milhão de anos.

- E depois vieram os outros. Um de cada vez, todos eles tiveram que lutar.

- É. Foi uma sorte. Se todos nós tivéssemos acordado de uma vez só, Urahara, Yoruichi e Tessai teriam sido esmagados.

- Eu fui a última.

- Você levou vinte dias para acordar. _Vinte dias_, Hiyori.

A voz dele parece estranhamente contida, os dentes rangendo, uma expressão de dor profunda no seu rosto idiota. Hiyori olha-o de esguelha, faz uma careta e volta os olhos para o céu azul. Dói nela, também. Mas agora não é hora para essas coisas, e ela continua, calmamente.

- E levei mais tempo para vencer que todos os outros.

- Bem, isso já era de se esperar. Se _você_ já é demoníaca, imagine então o seu demônio. Eu não quero nem pensar. Que pesadelo.

Os lábios de Shinji se alargam naquele familiar sorriso profano, mas a careta de Hiyori se fecha ainda mais, e ela deixa o corpo reclinado cair, completamente deitado – derrotado - no chão. A verdade é que ela não sabe como se sentir em relação a essa última informação, em relação ao fato de que ela foi a última. A que teve mais dificuldade, e precisou de mais tempo, para derrotar o seu demônio. Isso é bom ou ruim, significa que ela é fraca ou forte?

Ela não sabe. Ela também não sabe o que vai fazer com a sua existência, agora que tudo terminou, e não sabe como vai viver nesse mundo de humanos que ela não quer nem consegue entender. E Hiyori não sabe o que o futuro guarda para ela e os outros, a sombra maligna de Aizen pairando ainda sobre todos eles, os mistérios de Kisuke enlaçando-os e prendendo-os numa rede invisível, os dedos de Shinji pousando sobre os seus como quem diz, sem palavras, sem olhares, _não se preocupe, eu estou aqui, eu sempre estarei_.

Ela fecha os olhos, e sente o tremor suave dos longos dedos de Shinji. Ele não sabe, também.

* * *

N.A:

_Há quanto tempo!_

_Estou me sentindo extremamente cruel por ter demorado tanto com esse capítulo, considerando que já tenho umas oitenta páginas da história prontas. O problema, vejam bem, é que essas oitenta páginas estão extremamente embaralhadas, confusas e desconexas, e temo que terei que reescrevê-las inteiramente. O que é meio que assustador, mas enfim._

_Gostaram do capítulo? Foi MUITO difícil de escrever, particularmente porque eu passei um mês tentando fazer uma cena de luta decente entre a Hiyori e seu adorável hollow. Como vocês podem ver, não deu muito certo. Aceitemos o fato de que eu não sei escrever cenas de ação e continuemos em frente. De qualquer forma, acredito que a luta entre uma pessoa e o seu hollow interior tenha mais a ver com a mente - a sua capacidade de aceitar quem você é, o que você quer e o que precisa ser feito - do que com espadas, golpes e explosões. Espero ter representado isso de maneira satisfatória, tanto nesse capítulo quanto no anterior._

_A partir do próximo capítulo, as coisas vão começar a mudar drasticamente e minha história não terá mais absolutamente nada a ver com o mangá. E ei, a culpa não é minha se Kubo não falou nada sobre o que os Vizards andaram fazendo nos últimos cem anos, ok?_

_Saudações,_

_Lady Macbeth_


	4. Admirável mundo novo

**4. Admirável mundo novo**

Adaptar-se foi difícil e, obviamente, mais difícil para Hiyori que para qualquer um deles. Já era esperado, considerando a sua personalidade, aquela maldita mania que ela tinha de lutar contra tudo com unhas e dentes, a impossibilidade de se ajustar ao meio e seguir o fluxo. Uma falha que podia ser ignorada e perdoada, talvez até mesmo admirada, na sociedade rígida marcial de onde eles tinham vindo. O mundo dos humanos, no entanto, era diferente. Aquela gente não queria lutar, não queria estraçalhar demônios ou se preocupar com coisas como orgulho e dignidade. Eles não estavam mais lidando com soldados, capitães e generais, e sim com simples agricultores ou comerciantes, gente que só queria saber de sobreviver – e eles tinham que admitir que o simples ato de existir, para quem estava vivo, era muito mais difícil do que se imaginava. E não só sobreviver, aquela gente queria _viver_. Ninguém ali sabia ao certo, afinal de contas, o que acontecia depois da morte. Nenhum deles entendia a eternidade. Então eles tinham que aproveitar, tinham que fazer tudo com o pouco tempo que tinham. Eles queriam se divertir, e ter coisas bonitas, e comer, e beber, e _amar_. Eles eram egoístas, preguiçosos, ansiosos, ambiciosos. Eles eram auto-indulgentes e talvez, só talvez, tivessem mesmo o direito de ser.

Hiyori nunca pudera dar-se o luxo de ser auto-indulgente. E ela os odiava, todos eles, com suas caras sorridentes, e suas roupas bonitas, e seus corações cheios de esperança, e desejo e _amor_.

Hiyori não sorria. E não tinha coisas bonitas – as únicas coisas que ela jamais possuíra, além dos trapos que costumava usar no Rukongai ou dos uniformes de estudante e shinigami, foram a yukata florida que Shinji lhe dera há tantos anos e as fitas vermelhas que usava para amarrar o cabelo. Aquilo tinha sido deixado para trás, no entanto, sem nem mesmo uma chance de despedida. _Tudo_ tinha sido deixado para trás. O mundo de suas memórias. A posição na sociedade pela qual ela tanto batalhara. A sua identidade. Ela não tinha mais nada, agora. Nada além do seu próprio espírito, quebrado e aprisionado num corpo artificial que um homem em quem ela não conseguia confiar lhe emprestara, vestido e alimentado e abrigado pelo dinheiro e pelo trabalho dos outros. Nada além de memórias confusas e dolorosas que faziam com que ela acordasse todas as noites com olhos ardendo e o travesseiro úmido, logo ela, que nunca chorava. Nada além de desejos vergonhosos e pensamentos impronunciáveis que o maldito demônio dentro da sua cabeça lhe sussurrava maliciosamente, todos os dias, todas as noites.

Ela não tinha nada. E _eles_, eles tinham tudo. Eles estavam vivos, para começar, e tinham uma vida inteira para aproveitar antes de morrer, e depois teriam toda a eternidade para festejar, e comer, e beber, e amar num mundo que os receberia de braços abertos. O mundo que os banira e renegara.

Então, ela os odiava. Os humanos, cegos para toda a inacreditável sorte que tinham, reclamando ao longo de todas as suas maravilhosas vidas por causa de coisas mesquinhas e insignificantes. Os shinigamis cruéis e inclementes que os tinham jogado fora como um monte de lixo inútil e tóxico. E _ele_. Hiyori odiada _ele_, acima de todos.

Ela odiava seus olhos, seguindo-a discretamente, sem dar trégua, observando atentamente cada movimento seu, cada insegurança, cada vacilo. Ela odiava a sua ansiedade, e o seu carinho e a sua compreensão. Ela odiava o fato de que ele estava sempre ali para apoiar e ajudar, sem perguntas, sem reclamações. Ela odiava a sua culpa e o seu medo. Ela odiava, violentamente, absolutamente, fervorosamente, toda a sua maldita _perfeição_. Ninguém tinha o direito de ser tão perfeito assim, droga. Como ela podia _não_ amá-lo, desse jeito?

Ela odiava amar Shinji.

- Urahara me pediu para comprar algumas coisas na cidade. Quer vir? Eu vou precisar de ajuda para carregar tudo na volta.

Hiyori manteve os olhos fixos nas águas velozes que corriam no leito do rio, pulando sobre as pedras maiores e cobrindo os seus pés muito brancos e gelados, mesmo sentindo a presença de Shinji muito próxima de si, perigosamente próxima. Ao contrário do que muita gente parecia pensar, ela não era idiota. Sabia muito bem o que ele estava fazendo, e _por que_ ele estava fazendo. E odiava aquilo também, o que não era muito surpreendente.

Ela não queria que ele se preocupasse. E não queria que ele tentasse ajudá-la. Será que o idiota não via que aquilo simplesmente tornava tudo mais difícil? Ela não precisava de ninguém, nunca tinha precisado. Sarugaki Hiyori sabia se cuidar e, apesar da sua aparência, não era uma criança imbecil que precisava ficar sendo vigiada e mimada. Sim, ela estava deprimida e furiosa por ter tido toda a sua vida arrancada e destruída. Sim, ela estava frustrada e insatisfeita com a sua nova vida, com o fato de não poder usar seus poderes para não acordar seu demônio ou chamar a atenção da Soul Society, com o fato de não poder se cuidar e sustentar como sempre fizera até então. Garotas não trabalhavam naquele mundo, Kisuke explicara pacientemente, muito menos em exércitos, e lutas, e batalhas. Garotas não viviam sozinhas, não sem uma família, um pai, um irmão, um marido. Garotas ficavam em casa, fazendo comida e limpando os quartos e vestindo quimonos perfeitamente coloridos e bonitos que ficariam melhor num manequim sem sangue e sem músculos. E era aquilo que ela estava fazendo, ficando em casa o dia inteiro sem fazer absolutamente nada de útil e vestindo a maldita yukata que Kisuke lhe dera – e ela o odiava também, cheio de culpa, e cuidado e todo aquele maldito _amor_ -, tão parecida com a única que ela tivera em sua vida anterior, cor de rosa e flores vermelhas.

E, agora, até aquilo o atento Shinji, gentil Shinji, _maldito_ Shinji tinha percebido, e até aquilo ele tentava corrigir, oferecendo-lhe ansiosamente missões perfeitamente inocentes que fizessem com que ela se sentisse menos inútil. Ela sabia muito bem que ele não precisava dela para carregar as compras, só pedia sua ajuda para fazer com que ela se sentisse melhor. E sabia muito bem que, mesmo que negasse, ele se limitaria a sorrir e dizer, gentilmente, que tudo bem, ele entendia perfeitamente.

Não importava o que Hiyori fizesse, ele sempre sairia como o melhor dos dois, o superior, aquele que cuidava dela, e a compreendia, e a _amava_. Todo aquele maldito amor. E por causa daquilo, ela o odiava. E, por causa daquilo, ela o amava.

Mas ela não podia amá-lo, não, de jeito nenhum. Aquilo era horrível. Inaceitável. Simplesmente criminoso.

Sarugaki Hiyori tinha um demônio dentro do peito e uma tonelada de pecados sobre os ombros. Ela não tinha o direito de amar ninguém, muito menos Shinji.

- Vamos, Hiyori, por favor. Eu preciso de ajuda.

O idiota se dispunha até mesmo a implorar e se humilhar por ela. Imbecil. Como ela o odiava, aquele babaca estúpido e inútil, fazendo de tudo por ela, se rebaixando, rastejando pelo chão, aceitando carregar o mundo sobre seus ombros, como se fosse ele o responsável por tudo. Como se ele fosse responsável por ela.

Bem, ela também sabia fazer aquilo. Se ele se humilhava porque precisava vê-la de volta ao normal, porque precisava dela como costumava ser no começo do universo, quando eles ainda tinham um mundo onde viver e objetivos a alcançar, então ela ia se levantar, e erguer o rosto, e lutar, e reclamar, e mandar, mesmo que aquilo a fizesse sangrar e sofrer, mesmo que aquilo exigisse um esforço monumental. Ela podia ser nobre, também. Por Shinji.

- Cala a boca, idiota. Deixe de ser preguiçoso. Se mandaram _você_ fazer as compras, então vá sozinho.

- Mas Hiyori, eu preciso de ajuda!

Ele se lançara de joelhos ao chão, segurando sua mão esquerda e fitando-a como se precisasse dela para salvar o mundo, e não simplesmente carregar umas compras idiotas. Ela pegou uma de suas sandálias abandonadas à beira do rio e, com uma força e velocidade que teriam impressionado Shinji nos tempos em que os dois treinavam juntos, acertou o meio da sua cara. Depois, para deixar tudo bem claro, levantou-se e pressionou um pé gelado contra o rosto do idiota. Shinji respondeu à altura, deixando-se esmagar contra o chão e soltando gemidos e lamentos de dor cuja tonalidade cômica não escaparia a ninguém. Depois, ela virou-lhe as costas, calçou as sandálias e começou a longa caminhada na direção da cidade.

- O que está esperando aí no chão, imbecil? A cidade é longe, temos que ir rápido se quisermos chegar antes da noite cair.

Shinji levantou-se num salto, as agressões e os ferimentos esquecidos, para seguir Hiyori como se aquilo fosse seu direito e dever. Hiyori continuou andando à frente, ignorando a sua presença e a sua proximidade, e todas as coisas que aquilo a fazia sentir. Juntos, mas não exatamente juntos, eles caminharam na direção da cidade, para cumprir missões imaginárias e criar um sentido para suas vidas destruídas.

* * *

Mais tarde, quando o sol já tinha se posto e as compras estavam bem guardadas na despensa, Hiyori se despediu de Shinji com um chute na cara e um grunhido de boa noite. A resposta de Shinji foram as lamúrias habituais, e depois ele foi tragado pela escuridão do seu quarto. Hiyori girou sobre os calcanhares, deu alguns passos e parou. Seu rosto se fechou mais, suas sobrancelhas fazendo esforço para se unirem e os olhos se estreitando em perigosas fendas de âmbar e branco. Através do papel de arroz translúcido das paredes, ela podia ver luz no seu quarto, a luz vaga e bruxuleante de uma vela recortando uma silhueta negra.

Hiyori podia chutar a porta e descobrir quem era que estava no seu quarto àquela hora ou dar as costas às paredes iluminadas e correr para a segurança da presença de Shinji, para a certeza de estar a salvo em seus braços. Não era uma escolha, não de verdade, e com um golpe violento a porta se abriu. Dentro do quarto, sentado sobre o futon e adivinhando com um ar muito vago os segredos por trás dos pássaros de papel vermelho que alguém tinha pendurado sobre a janela, estava Kisuke.

- Ah, Hiyori-san. Você demorou.

Só de olhar para ele, Hiyori sabia que Kisuke queria alguma coisa. Bem, ele costumava querer, de qualquer forma. Mas ela estava cansada e sem paciência para os joguinhos e mistérios de Kisuke, e estava determinada a fazê-lo cuspir tudo o que precisava de uma vez e deixá-la em paz.

- O que você quer, idiota?

- Oras, o que mais eu poderia querer além de fazer uma visita à minha antiga vice-capitã? Estava com saudades, Hiyori-san. Você tem se comportado de maneira bastante esquiva nos últimos dias.

- Pare de falar bobagem, Kisuke. Você sabe que eu passo o dia inteiro no rio.

O rosto do cientista estava aberto no sorriso aéreo de costume, sua voz distraída como sempre, mas por um segundo sombras brincaram no rosto de Kisuke, e Hiyori sabia que havia algo mais que uma simples visita. Sempre havia, com ele.

- Ah, mas Hiyori-san vai até o rio para ficar sozinha. Seria rude da minha parte invadir esse espaço.

- Bem, eu quero ficar sozinha agora, e invadir o meu quarto à noite é mais rude ainda, então dê o fora, imbecil.

- Você tem razão, é claro. A minha presença aqui é terrivelmente inapropriada. Hirako-san certamente ficará furioso se souber disso. E é por isso que eu proponho que nós tenhamos essa conversa no meu laboratório.

Kisuke se levantou, sorridente, e Hiyori deu um passo para trás, franzindo as sobrancelhas com vaga e apreensiva desconfiança.

- Do que você está falando, imbecil? Por acaso está bebendo de novo? Seu laboratório está na Soul Society, e a essa altura Mayuri deve estar lá arrancando corações de bebês para implantar em hollows, ou alguma imundice maluca do tipo.

- Arrancar corações de bebês? Eu nunca tinha pensado nisso, mas é uma idéia interessante, Hiyori-san. Eu sempre soube que você tinha talento para a ciência. E é por isso que acho que você seria de excelente ajuda no meu _novo_ laboratório. Talvez você queira conhecê-lo. Tenho alguns projetos em andamento lá que, creio eu, seriam do seu interesse.

- Do que você está falando, Kisuke?

- De hollows interiores e como eles podem ajudar um shinigami na batalha, Hiyori-san. Até agora meus experimentos têm ido muitíssimo bem. Eu só preciso de...

- Uma cobaia.

O sorriso nos lábios de Kisuke morreu por um instante, para voltar alguns segundos depois, carregado de segredos e intenções sinistras. Hiyori sentiu um calafrio percorrer sua espinha, os dedos comichando de curiosidade. Seus braços se cruzaram sobre o peito, e sua resposta veio clara e simples, de um jeito que só era possível com ela.

- Bem, leve-me até lá.

* * *

N.A:

_Quem tem medo do Urahara levante o pé!_

_E lembrem-se - toda vez que alguém lê uma fanfic e não manda uma review, uma fada morre. Não contribuam para a extinção das fadas, meus caros leitores. Elas são legais, servem como uma ótima fonte de luz em época de racionamento de energia e ainda soltam um pó mágico que faz você viajar. E eu não estou falando _daquele_ pó mágico. Ele é caro e faz mal. Não usem drogas, crianças, e vivam as fadas!_


	5. Onde o mundo silencia

**5. Onde o mundo silencia**

Era uma dessas manhãs de verão em que fazia tanto calor que o ar parecia feito de chumbo, e levantar um dedo era mais difícil que parar um trem num dia normal. Era domingo, também, o que significava que todos os Vizards – o nome que Urahara tinha lhes dado, apesar dos protestos inflamados de Hiyori – estavam na cozinha, comendo juntos. O que, em outros tempos, teria sido uma alegre e perigosamente anárquica reunião, agora se assemelhava mais a um enterro. Ninguém falava, ninguém sorria, ninguém brigava, todos imersos demais em seus próprios pensamentos para aproveitar a companhia dos outros. Além disso, ninguém tinha coragem de apontar as falhas e os medos dos outros, não quando era tudo tão óbvio, tão doloroso, tão novo. Não era engraçado, não quando era de verdade.

Por isso, Hiyori não comentou que Lisa estava parada há dez minutos, olhando para o seu bolinho de arroz como se ele tivesse as respostas para todas as perguntas da humanidade, e Lisa não reparou que as olheiras sob os olhos de Hiyori eram tão fundas quanto a tigela de missô em suas mãos distraídas e sonolentas. Hachi olhava para as duas garotas, o rosto estóico manchado de lágrimas noturnas de Lisa e a postura hermética de Hiyori, mas não disse nada. Love, também, estava deprimido demais para dedicar a habitual atenção paternal à mais nova dos Vizards, e nenhuma crítica foi feita aos seus escandalosos trajes de verão. Antigamente, Rose teria feito algum comentário sobre como a forte luz do verão, espalhando-se sobre o cabelo platinado, a pele alva, os olhos dourados e a roupa branca de Hiyori, fazia com que ela parecesse iluminada por algo estranho e particular que era mais belo que todas as jóias do mundo, mas até mesmo a sua alma sensível e artística parecia ter se fechado às sutis belezas do universo desde sua expulsão do único mundo a que eles pertenciam. Quanto a Kensei, bem, ele nunca tinha sido exatamente aberto ao mundo. Mas seu comportamento hermético e silencioso tinha alcançado níveis alarmantes nos últimos tempos, e nenhum dos Vizards sabia dizer, com algum grau de certeza, quando tinha sido a última vez em que ele dirigira a palavra a algum deles. Até mesmo Mashiro, alegre e inocente Mashiro, tinha sido dominada por uma tristeza incaracterística, e ainda mais dolorosa para todos eles devido à sua incapacidade de disfarçá-la. Ela estava chorando agora, soltando uivos fracos e baixinhos que todos se esforçavam para ignorar, e nem mesmo Hiyori teve coragem de mandá-la se recompor e se comportar como uma vice-capitã do Gotei 13 deveria. Mesmo que tivesse, de qualquer forma, ela não diria aquilo, não podia mais dizer aquilo, pois eles não pertenciam mais ao Gotei 13, nem a nenhum outro lugar no mundo. Tudo que eles tinham, agora, era um monte de lembranças amargas, e um débil desejo de vingança, e Urahara.

E quando Urahara entrou, com seu passo aéreo e seu ar inofensivo, Shinji rangeu os dentes e cerrou os punhos, enquanto o demônio em seu peito envenenava seus ouvidos com palavras de ódio frio que faziam perfeito sentido. Shinji nada fez, no entanto, porque não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer além de odiar Urahara, profunda e completamente, com todas as suas energias. Ele odiava o seu teatro e as suas falsidades, aquela gentileza cálida e distraída, o ar lunático e inofensivo, que encobriam um mundo de percepção brilhante e maliciosa e que o tornavam tão parecido com Aizen. Ele odiava não poder fazer nada em relação ao fato de que era por causa de Urahara que Hiyori tinha se metido em tudo aquilo, e odiava ter que se sentir agradecido por ter tido não apenas a sua vida, mas também a de Hiyori e de todos os seus amigos, salva pelo idiota. Ele odiava o modo como o cientista tinha resolvido toda aquela monstruosidade tão facilmente, tão simplesmente, de um jeito que fazia com que ele se lembrasse inexoravelmente das palavras proféticas de Hiyori no dia em que confessara não confiar em Urahara. Ele odiava, acima de tudo, a inteligência de Urahara, a tranqüilidade de Urahara, a estúpida e insuportável perfeição de Urahara.

Ele odiava também o fato de que, para Hiyori, Urahara não era Urahara, e sim Kisuke.

Kisuke entrou, ignorando a atmosfera sombria do mesmo jeito que ignorava tudo que queria ignorar, e um sorriso vicioso abriu espaço em seu rosto enquanto ele se sentava ao lado de Hiyori, alegre como os pássaros que cantarolavam no jardim.

- E então, Hiyori-san, pronta para mais um dia de trabalho?

Hiyori se afastou do cientista, claramente incomodada, e declarou numa voz soturna que sim, estava pronta. Shinji se lembrou então de mais um motivo para odiar Urahara, e um dos hashis em seus dedos se quebrou. Urahara lançou-lhe um olhar divertido e Shinji, embaraçado, pigarreou antes de falar.

- Vocês não acham que está quente demais para trabalhar no laboratório hoje?

Shinji não se surpreendeu quando Hiyori lançou-lhe um olhar furioso, declarando, cheia de dignidade, que eles não tinham tempo para perder com frescuras sobre o clima.

- Bem, vocês têm trabalhado feito cães, mas não parecem estar mais perto de encontrar uma solução do que na semana passada.

- Você não sabe de nada, seu idiota!

Shinji piscou, aturdido, e esse foi todo o tempo necessário para que Hiyori se levantasse da cadeira e sumisse na direção do laboratório, abandonando-os como um furacão de raiva e ressentimento. Urahara sorriu, tranqüilo como sempre, e disse suavemente, antes de desaparecer pela trilha de Hiyori.

- Ela tem razão.

O outro hashi se quebrou.

- Você devia controlar a sua raiva, Shinji. Isso não faz bem para você.

Shinji teria jogado os pedaços de seus hashis em Hachi, o que soava idiota e lhe deu uma súbita vontade de rir. Depois, ele se lembrou do motivo de tanta raiva, e seu rosto se fechou mais uma vez.

- Sabe o que não faz bem pra mim? Isso.

Hachi encarou-o, confuso, enquanto Shinji fazia um gesto vago ao seu redor. O que ele queria dizer era que não gostava de morar com Urahara, não gostava de Hiyori passando dias e noites trancada no laboratório de Urahara, não gostava das insinuações, dos sorrisos maliciosos e das ameaças veladas de Urahara. O que ele disse foi:

- Nós não somos as cobaias dele.

- Urahara é um bom homem, Shinji. Ele nos salvou.

- Se ele fosse um bom homem, nós não precisaríamos de salvação.

- Urahara não é responsável pelo que aconteceu.

- Será que vocês não entendem? Ele _sabia_ o que ia acontecer. Ele sabia, o tempo todo, e não fez absolutamente nada. Alguma coisa, pelo menos, ele sabia. Ele tinha que saber, ou não teria encontrado uma solução com tanta facilidade. E se ele sabia de alguma coisa, e resolveu não dizer nada para encobrir seus propósitos e suas ambições, é por culpa dele, nós estamos aqui.

- Pare de inventar tanta besteira só porque está com ciúmes. Se você quer tanto a garota, vá atrás dela.

Todas as cabeças se voltaram simultaneamente na direção de Kensei, de um jeito que teria feito pelo menos um deles rir, se houvesse ânimo. Mas ainda estavam todos muito cansados, muito perdidos, muito sozinhos. Era cedo para rir, ainda.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? – perguntou Love, a voz rouca.

Mas Kensei não respondeu, voltando ao silêncio de sempre, e Shinji fechou ainda mais a cara.

- Como se _você_ tivesse credibilidade para falar de mim. Cuide da sua própria vida, e não se meta na dos outros.

E, dizendo isso, Shinji levantou-se, saiu e bateu a porta, seguindo os passos de Hiyori.

* * *

As janelas estavam fechadas, porque até mesmo a quase inexistente brisa que aliviava o calor sufocante poderia prejudicar os experimentos. A luz também, explicara Kisuke, podia ser extremamente prejudicial, e era aquele o motivo pelo qual eles estavam trabalhando no calor e no escuro, guiados apenas pela débil luminosidade vinda das frestas das janelas e portas.

Hiyori sacudiu a fina yukata de algodão branco, mas em um segundo a roupa tinha voltado a se colar à pele ensopada de suor. Ela bufou, sentindo os olhos sempre atentos de Kisuke sobre si, e afastou a franja grudada à testa. Depois inspirou com força, sentindo o ar úmido e pegajoso se prendendo à sua garganta, e forçou os olhos a se manterem fixos no trabalho. Aquele experimento estava dando certo, finalmente, e ela não ia desistir, não quando eles estavam tão perto de...

- Talvez Shinji esteja certo, o dia está terrivelmente quente.

Ela se virou bruscamente na direção de Kisuke, dividida entre surpresa e raiva. Seu cotovelo bateu violentamente na esfera de vidro sobre o balcão, e Hiyori praguejou furiosa enquanto o material se espatifava no chão, precipitando-se para arrumar a bagunça. Kisuke, sempre prestativo, abaixou-se também para ajudá-la, enquanto comentava casualmente:

- Vamos fazer uma pausa, esses testes todos devem ser cansativos pra você.

As mãos desajeitadas de Hiyori pegaram um caco de vidro com força demais, e sangue rubro desabrochou do indicador esquerdo. A menina praguejou de novo, baixinho, e levou o dedo instintivamente aos lábios enquanto Kisuke dava uma risada suave.

- Uma garota bonita como você não devia praguejar tanto, Hiyori-san.

- Cala a boca, idiota. Vamos para o porão.

- Mas Hiyori-san, nós não podemos. Não seria prudente, não desse jeito. Você precisa transferir parte do seu reiatsu para a esfera primeiro.

- Pra quê? Você acha que não consegue me enfrentar sozinho? Não venha com bobagem, eu _sei_ que você consegue. Não sou tão idiota quanto os outros, e sei que _você_ não é idiota, apesar desse seu teatrinho estúpido. Sabe o que eu acho?

- Hiyori-san...

A menina se calou brevemente diante do débil protesto de Kisuke, que a encarava com aquela expressão idiota que fazia seu sangue ferver de raiva, enquanto a mente se encolhia em embaraço e toda a intenção agressiva se dissipava em confusão e desconfiança. Hiyori não era imbecil, ela sabia que Kisuke não era nem de longe tão inofensivo quanto parecia ser. Mas Hiyori não era imbecil, e ela sabia que Kisuke não eram nem de longe tão ruim quanto ela gostaria que fosse. Quem ele era, o que ele queria e até onde ele iria, tudo aquilo ainda era um mistério que Hiyori não tinha a menor intenção de revelar. Ela não tinha paciência, não tinha vontade e, definitivamente, não tinha estômago para aquilo. E ela tinha as suas próprias preocupações, também. Para o inferno com Kisuke.

Ainda assim...

- Sabe o que eu acho? Que você não está fazendo isso porque quer me ajudar. E não é só porque você quer entender melhor o que o cachorro do Aizen fez com a gente. Eu acho que você já entendeu tudo, há muito tempo. Eu acho que você está usando o meu reiatsu para alguma coisa. Alguma coisa ruim.

- Hiyori-san...

- Não negue, seu imbecil. Você acha que eu sou idiota? Você acha que eu não percebo que essa maldita esfera em que eu enfio o meu maldito reiatsu todo dia fica sempre vazia no dia seguinte? Você _realmente_ acha que eu sou tão idiota assim?

- Não, eu não acho que você seja idiota, Hiyori. Mas você tem muito a aprender, ainda.

Silêncio se fechou ao redor deles e tornou a atmosfera ainda mais abafada, os olhos de Hiyori muito fixos nos de Kisuke, o rosto dele respondendo com aquela expressão simples e sincera de quem não era nem bom, nem mau, só pairava muito acima de tudo aquilo, inalcançável.

- Eu poderia te ensinar, Hiyori.

Punhos pequenos se fecharam com força para quebrar granito, e uma raiva calma e certa fez olhos dourados brilharem como estrelas.

- Eu não quero aprender nada, imbecil

Pés grandes avançaram na direção da menina, sem vacilar um segundo sobre as instáveis sandálias que o tornavam ainda mais alto. Não opressivo, no entanto. Ao contrário da maioria das pessoas mais altas que ela – e eram muitas –, Kisuke nunca parecia esmagá-la, oprimi-la, sufocá-la. Ele simplesmente a envolvia, todo presença cálida e braços grandes o suficiente para abraçar o universo inteiro, e mais uma vez ela se viu incapaz de sentir raiva e reserva, apenas aquela desconfiança passiva e inútil que aceitava tudo e esperava sempre.

- Você aprendeu tudo que Shinji tinha para ensinar.

Hiyori se inclinou ligeiramente para trás para enxergar melhor o rosto de Kisuke, olhos calmos e punhos cerrados para dizer com muita firmeza, muita certeza, o que ele precisava ouvir e entender de uma vez por todas.

- É. Mas eu confio em Shinji.

Silêncio caiu sobre eles novamente e Kisuke girou sobre os calcanhares. Hiyori fitou as costas largas e a cabeça abaixada, sem saber o que esperar, sem saber o que temer. Ela não confiava em Kisuke. Nem em um milhão de anos.

- Vamos para o porão, então.

A pequena massa de cachos platinados e desordenados que era a cabeça de Hiyori se inclinou para o lado, ligeiramente, mas seus punhos se abriram e uma sombra de sorriso limpou seu rosto.

- Vamos lá, idiota. Eu vou limpar chão com a sua cara.

* * *

Quando Shinji finalmente criou coragem para entrar no laboratório e arrastar Hiyori para longe dali a tapas, se fosse necessário, encontrou apenas restos de penumbra dissipados rapidamente pela porta escancarada e pedaços de vidro espalhados pelo chão. Um dos pedaços, ínfimo e ligeiro como um suspiro de amor, descansava sobre o balcão, embebido em flores castanhas de sangue seco. Sua garganta se fechou um milímetro, e ele girou sobre os calcanhares para procurar Hiyori.

Talvez ela tivesse brigado com Urahara e fugido para a margem do rio onde ninguém nunca a perturbava – não seria a primeira vez. Talvez ela finalmente tivesse se cansado dos detalhes metódicos e cuidadosos que aquela brincadeira de cientista exigia e decidido passar o resto do dia sufocante descansando nas sombras frescas do seu quarto e fingindo que não existia. Talvez ela amasse Urahara, e Urahara amasse ela, e ele fosse perdê-la para todo o sempre.

Mas apenas os juncos melancólicos vigiavam as sombras do rio, e o quarto de Hiyori estava abandonado ao vazio de sempre – o único toque pessoal no minúsculo aposento era responsabilidade do próprio Shinji, um pequeno móbile de pássaros de papel vermelho que ele mesmo tinha dobrado, e que ele mesmo tinha pendurado na janela, dizendo que o quarto de Hiyori era deprimente demais, pensando que todas as noites ela dormiria, inocente e desavisada, protegida e observada pelos seus pássaros de papel que dançavam na brisa fraca de outros mundos. Perdido e sem pistas, Shinji voltou relutantemente ao laboratório em busca de inspiração. Aquele era, afinal de contas, o lugar onde Hiyori passava a maior parte do tempo.

Ele nunca tinha estado ali, no entanto, e nunca tinha dado mais que uma olhada de passagem no lugar. Era um aposento amplo e comprido, mas parecia pequeno por causa da quantidade de objetos atulhados – o extremo oposto do quarto de Hiyori – e da escuridão sufocante que o oprimia. Teias de aranha eram a duvidosa decoração dos cantos das paredes, e o ar parecia respirado e reciclado por centenas de gerações. Shinji não conseguia imaginar Hiyori, simples, livre e impulsiva Hiyori, trabalhando num lugar daqueles, mas a verdade era que aquele lugar estranho e fora do mundo era mais o seu quarto que qualquer outro que ela já tivera.

Seus dedos grandes seguraram com cuidado o pedaço de vidro ensangüentado. Ela tinha estado ali, se ferido ali, desaparecido ali. Seus olhos seguiram pelo chão, onde os pezinhos pequenos de Hiyori tinham andado, e uma gota de sangue seco solitária enfeitava a madeira clara. Shinji abaixou-se para colher aquele inesperado vestígio de Hiyori, e foi então que ele viu.

Bem debaixo de suas mãos, onde a gota de sangue escuro descansava inocentemente, o padrão de largas tábuas corridas do chão era interrompido por uma fenda fina e escura, que se estendia por uns dois palmos antes de virar noventa graus, e depois virar outra vez, e mais uma vez. Com a certeza e a agilidade que tinham feito dele um dos melhores capitães do Gotei 13, Shinji enfiou as unhas curtas na fenda e puxou a madeira do chão falso. Diante de seus olhos abriu-se uma passagem estreita e escura e, mais uma vez, Shinji não hesitou. O ar que vinha da passagem era frio e ralo como se viesse de outro mundo, e lá debaixo, onde a luz morria e o infinito começava, ele podia sentir o reiatsu descontrolado de Hiyori.

Shinji deu um passo no escuro, soltando o ar que não sabia que tinha prendido com alívio ao sentir seus pés apoiados na inesperada segurança de um degrau. Outro passo se seguiu, e depois mais outro, e outro, e ele estava lá.

O mundo em silêncio.

* * *

N.A:

_Então, eu vivo falando sobre como adoro o Urahara e como eu amo torturar minhas personagens, e esse capítulo foi feito egoisticamente para atender a tudo isso. Bastante Urahara, misterioso e evasivo como sempre – ele pode não estar fazendo nada demais, ou pode estar planejando a conquista do mundo, quem sabe? – e todos os meus adorados Vizards torturados, ainda não aclimatados à nova existência que foram obrigados a levar. No meio de tudo isso, Hiyori tentando encontrar algo para fazer com sua nova vida e Shinji lidando muito mal com tudo isso, porque ele sempre teve um pouquinho de ciúmes do Urahara, e tudo isso foi amplificado pelo fato de que ele perdeu todo o poder e posição que costumava ter, porque ele não está acostumado a ter segredos separando-o de Hiyori, porque ele foi obrigado a fugir de seu mundo e conquistar seu lugar em outro, porque há um demônio sussurrando maluquices no seu ouvido._

_Isso tudo é para justificar a caracterização do Shinji nesse capítulo, que foi um pouco mais... bem... intensa e irracional do que estamos acostumados a ver no mangá. Quanto à Hiyori e ao Urahara, e às breves aparições dos outros Vizards, creio que não há nada fora do normal. Mas isso, claro, é o que EU acho, e não estou totalmente segura porque achei o capítulo um tanto emocional demais, e não costumo gostar dessas coisas. De qualquer forma, adoraria saber a opinião dos meus nobres e elusivos leitores._

_Saudações,_

_Lady Macbeth_

_PS: Uma coisa que eu queria dizer há SÉCULOS, mas que sempre esquecia, é que a adorável Maryeli andou fazendo uns desenhos lindos do primeiro capítulo de "A Primeira Máscara". Eu deixaria o link aqui, mas o site não deixa, então quem quiser é só entrar no deviantART e procurar por A Primeira Mascara. Recomendo muito, os desenhos ficaram lindos, e ela é super talentosa._

_PS2: Amanhã parto para uma viagem a trabalho que vai me levar a lugares onde não há computador, nem telefone e nem, possivelmente, eletricidade. Sim, trágico. E não sei exatamente quando volto, mas devo passar mais de um mês fora e voltar só lá pelo meu aniversário, então a próxima atualização vai demorar um tantinho. De qualquer forma, espero encontrar montes de reviews quando voltar, ok?_

_PS3: Ok, quem estou enganando? Um bolo de aniversário de reviews simplesmente não vai acontecer. Mas valeu a tentativa._


	6. Amor nos tempos do cólera

**6. Amor nos tempos de cólera**

Quando seus pés abandonaram a escada e tocaram o chão de pedra úmida e gotejante, o escuro insondável tinha dado lugar a uma espessa névoa escarlate, que se movia ao seu redor num turbilhão de vento frio e úmido que vinha do centro do universo. O vento abriu a cortina de neblina por um instante, e a respiração de Shinji ficou presa em sua garganta diante da visão de Urahara no chão, os cabelos cor de areia molhada manchados com sangue fresco e um braço estraçalhado pelo que podia ser apenas o poder destrutivo de Kubikiri Orochi, que repousava inocentemente quebrada ao lado do cientista. A neblina desvaneceu-se mais um pouco, e foi então que Hiyori finalmente apareceu, atrás de Urahara, mal se sustentando sobre as pernas fininhas, braços tremendo com o esforço de segurar uma espada de lâmina curta e punho escarlate que Shinji nunca tinha visto, mas sabia exatamente a quem pertencia.

Benihime caiu com um ruído metálico, e Hiyori seguiu-a imediatamente, desabando de cara no chão. Perto dela, a risadinha suave de Urahara tilintou, e Shinji precipitou-se com passos largos rumo aos dois, sem saber o que dizer ou fazer, simplesmente tomado por raiva e indignação, medo e temor, e pela dolorosa e insuportável sensação de ter sido enganado.

Urahara ofereceu um débil gemido em protesto ao ser brutalmente erguido pelo colarinho.

- Fique quieto, imbecil, e só abra a boca se for para explicar por que diabos Hiyori está no chão, com um buraco no meio do peito, quando vocês deveriam estar pesquisando, ou experimentando, ou fazendo sabe-se lá o que naquele seu maldito laboratório.

Urahara sorriu, tosse, cuspe e sangue misturando-se à sua risada e olhos brilhando com antiga malícia.

- _Isso_ é o experimento. _Esse_ é o laboratório. E quanto a Hiyori, a culpa não é minha. Você sabe como ela é quando quer fazer alguma coisa. Eu falei para ela não usar a minha zanpakutou. Duas garotas tão perigosas, juntas desse jeito...

Urahara foi interrompido por um novo acesso daquela mistura de tosse e riso. Shinji, enojado e impaciente, largou o homem no chão e ajoelhou-se junto a Hiyori, virando-a, afastando com cuidado o cabelo úmido e ensangüentado de seu rosto e mirando o corpinho quase desnudo pela yukata estraçalhada. Seu peito subia e descia devagar, copiosamente, num esforço monumental para respirar. Os olhos estavam fechados, ocultos atrás de pálpebras pesadas e cílios espessos, e havia restos de uma máscara de osso branco cobrindo parte de seu rostinho sardento. Uma de suas mãozinhas repousava sobre o estômago fatiado, enquanto a outra descansava sobre uma das coxas expostas e laceradas.

Hiyori não reagiu nem quando Shinji estapeou seu rosto de leve, e Urahara, que assistia a tudo com calma beatífica, riu suavemente mais uma vez. Shinji se voltou violentamente na direção do cientista, pronto para mandá-lo calar-se novamente, mas foi interrompido pela sua voz rouca e entrecortada.

- Sabe, você precisa dar um pouco mais de crédito a Hiyori. E a si mesmo. E a Hikifune. E a mim. A garota é forte, e foi bem treinada. Não há por que se preocupar tanto.

- Você me pareceu bastante preocupado naquela noite.

Uma vaga sugestão de sombra passou rapidamente pelo rosto de Urahara, mas sua habitual expressão aérea voltou ao lugar, e ele disse numa voz apenas um pouco mais dura que o normal:

- Aquilo foi diferente.

Shinji encarou o corpinho machucado e inconsciente de Hiyori, punhos cerrados e braços tremendo no esforço de conter a raiva. Sim, aquela noite tinha sido diferente. O que não significava que aquele dia era menos sério ou mais perdoável.

- Cale a boca, Urahara, e vá buscar Tessai. Ela não está bem.

O corpinho de Hiyori não pesava quase nada quando ele a levantou em seus braços, e Urahara limitou-se a olhar, ainda jogado ao chão e ofegante, enquanto os dois desapareciam pelas escadas que levavam de volta ao mundo.

* * *

Quando Urahara entrou, já descansado e recuperado da luta com Hiyori, a atmosfera melancólica e depressiva da manhã tinha sido drasticamente substituída por hostilidade feroz em proteção à mais nova do grupo, que repousava com a calma e a palidez dos mortos no quartinho espartano, parecendo menor do que nunca com toda aquela gente amontoada.

O cabelo platinado de Hiyori, mesmo com todo o sangue lavado, estava escurecido pelo suor frio de uma febre que não dava trégua. Pérolas de suor faziam sua testa brilhar, enquanto os delicados lábios entreabertos lutavam para sugar o ar espesso da noite quente. Uma onda de culpa quebrou-se contra Urahara, mas ele afastou-a calmamente. Alguém precisava manter a calma ali, e esse alguém certamente não seria Shinji, que o encarava do outro extremo do quarto, apoiando-se à parede numa atitude de falsa displicência e fulminando-o com olhos de uma clareza divinatória.

- Hiyori-san está bem?

- Não graças a você. Urahara, nós precisamos conversar.

Os outros Vizards, com exceção de Hachi, que os observava placidamente ao lado de Tessai, se levantaram rapidamente, encarando-o com o mesmo tipo de fúria solene que Shinji sabia mostrar tão bem. Urahara pigarreou, com cuidado, e perguntou:

- Sobre o quê?

Maxilares se cerraram, olhos se estreitaram, e mais de um punho fechou-se ao redor de uma espada. Hirako Shinji limitou-se a sorrir, um sorriso lento e perigoso, e sair do quarto. Junto à porta, o homem parou e se voltou, dizendo numa voz suave e predadora:

- Você não vai perturbar o descanso de Hiyori, além de tudo, vai? Venha, Urahara, nós temos o futuro a discutir.

Os outros Vizards acompanharam Shinji, desaparecendo pelo corredor, e o cientista seguiu-os hesitantemente, perturbado pela mesma sensação de catástrofe eminente que o acometera naquela noite em que tudo mudara.

Por isso, quando Shinji se virou e declarou, naquela calma fria homicida que decidira adotar, que sabia o que estava acontecendo e que eles iam embora, Urahara não se surpreendeu. Aquilo não significava, no entanto, que ele soubesse o que fazer.

Ele não achava que a partida dos Vizards fosse uma coisa boa. Não para ele, e definitivamente não para eles. Seus machucados ainda estavam muito evidentes, suas feridas muito frescas. Eles conheciam o mundo dos vivos tão bem quanto o próprio Urahara, claro, talvez até melhor. Mas não estavam preparados para fingir fazer parte dele, não quando ainda eram incapazes de dizer até mesmo a que mundo pertenciam, de fato. Eles ainda hesitavam ao sair pela porta, olhando ao seu redor com medo das sombras que os perseguiam e das ameaças que os vigiavam tanto de perto quanto longe. Eles ainda se calavam, herméticos e cautelosos, a qualquer menção da força misteriosa que vivia em suas almas. Eles ainda gritavam à noite, acordando perdidos em pesadelos e precipitando-se a lutar sem saber contra quem ou o quê. Numa noite ruim, eles poderiam até mesmo acabar se matando todos uns aos outros, até que não sobrasse ninguém.

Urahara pensou em Hiyori então, em seus experimentos inocentes e bem intencionados, na raiva do seu coração puro e virgem, nos medos e desejos que ela tinha trancado a ferro e fogo dentro do coração e que um dia viriam à tona, esmagados e violentos, num furacão com força suficiente para destruir o mundo. Ela o encarava com aqueles olhinhos cautelosos e pensativos, e Urahara sabia que ela desconfiava dele tanto quanto ele merecia. Ela não era boba, Hiyori, mas vivia numa bolha de proteção e segurança fechada demais. Era inevitável – o próprio Urahara chegara muito perto de reforçar essa bolha, porque era simplesmente fácil demais amá-la e se preocupar com ela, com seu coraçãozinho frágil e bem guardado e sua aparência pequena e selvagem. Era também a pior coisa que alguém podia fazer, e partir com Shinji sem resolver os problemas que eles tinham poderia acabar com ela.

Ele sabia o que ia acontecer, no entanto. Se precisasse escolher, Hiyori partiria sem pensar duas vezes. Não que Urahara acreditasse que Shinji daria à menina oportunidade para escolher. Aquilo estava muito claro, desde o primeiro dia. Para Shinji, Hiyori era um objeto precioso, uma iguaria rara, que pertencia a ele e mais ninguém. Ele não ia deixá-la escapar. E ela não queria, de qualquer forma. Ela confiava nele, cega e apaixonadamente. E quanto a Urahara...

Ele podia amá-la, ele podia ser a melhor coisa que já lhe acontecera em toda a vida. Mas ele não era totalmente bom, talvez nem mesmo meio bom, e ela era esperta o suficiente para entender aquilo.

Ela não confiava em Urahara.

* * *

Quando Hiyori abriu os olhos, havia um teto de mil estrelas sobre a sua cabeça e sombras de floresta densa fechavam-se ao seu redor. Ela sentou-se rápido, instintos de guerra velhos e novos gritando dentro da sua cabeça, e soltou um gemido alto diante do protesto de seus músculos e ossos estraçalhados. Lisa, sentada ao seu lado, sorriu brevemente e fechou o livro, aberto mesmo na insondável escuridão da noite selvagem.

- Finalmente. Pensei que você não fosse acordar nunca.

- Bem, estou acordada agora – declarou Hiyori, soturna – Onde nós estamos?

- Nós estamos esperando. Os outros foram procurar um lugar onde morar, e Shinji achou que seria mais fácil fazer isso sem carregar uma garota mais morta e enrolada em bandagens que uma múmia egípcia.

- O que aconteceu com...

- Nós decidimos abandonar Urahara, Hiyori.

A menina simplesmente encarou a outra, estupefata. Lisa contou nos dedos, esperando pela explosão que fatalmente viria.

- Vocês enlouqueceram?

O tom falsamente sereno – o tipo de calma fria e assassina que Shinji sabia usar tão bem, o reverso do que sentia – fez calafrios percorrerem a espinha de Lisa, que encarou a menina mais nova com surpresa. Ela não conhecia muito bem a antiga vice-capitã da Décima Segunda Divisão, mas sabia perfeitamente bem que Hiyori não era do tipo que pensava, se continha e planejava, de jeito nenhum. Com ela, era mais caos e explosões, gritos e tornados. Lisa, que era de fato tão esperta quanto parecia, sabia muito bem que todo aquele barulho servia apenas para esconder o silêncio perturbador de quem não tinha nada a dizer e que, naquela vez, pelo menos, Hiyori tinha algo a revelar.

- E por que abandonar Urahara seria loucura?

O rostinho pequeno de Hiyori se franziu numa careta que refletia com perfeição o estado de confusão em que seu espírito se encontrava. Havia a desconfiança em relação a Kisuke, sempre presente e latente, e a suspeita dos motivos que Shinji – ela sabia muito bem que a culpa era dele – teria para separá-los. Hiyori não tinha se esquecido dos acessos de ciúmes mal escondidos que Shinji costumava ter ainda quando eles viviam na Soul Society, e nem do modo como ele parecia estar sempre de olho nela e em Kisuke, ou pelo menos em um dos dois. Ela estava com raiva, também. Raiva de Kisuke, que a tinha enganado e derrotado numa luta a apenas algumas horas, de Shinji, que tinha mais uma vez tomado controle sobre a sua vida e chegado a decisões sem nem sonhar em consultá-la, dos outros Vizards, que o tinham seguido sem protestos ou hesitações. E, acima de tudo, Hiyori estava cansada.

Só agora, sob o céu pontilhado de estrelas e o olhar agudo de Lisa, ela percebia como estava cansada. A sua vida inteira, ela tinha lutado para controlar o seu destino. No Rukongai, Hiyori se recusara a ser mais uma das crianças que se desvaneciam em nuvens de solidão e desistência, mais uma das garotas que se deixavam arrastar para uma vida de servidão e humilhação. Na Academia, ela enfrentara a hostilidade de seus colegas e a má vontade dos professores, e através de toda a sua selvageria abrira as portas para o mundo civilizado e organizado do Seireitei. Hiyori não se deixara abater pela rejeição de Shinji ao tentar entrar para a Quinta Divisão, que acreditara por um tempo ser o seu lar, nem pela incompreensão das ações do homem que se aproximava e a afastava com a mesma regularidade – só agora, quase meio século depois, ela aprendera a desconfiar que o motivo de tudo aquilo fosse Aizen. Com força, teimosia e dedicação, então, ela conquistara um lugar na Décima Segunda Divisão e no coração de Kirio Hikifune, só para ter novamente aquela certeza e segurança arrancadas de si. Ainda assim, Hiyori permanecera firme e resoluta enquanto o lar que tinha construído para si era destruído e transformado por um homem de sorrisos falsos e motivações suspeitas, e conseguira até mesmo se adaptar – logo ela, Hiyori, que personificava tudo que havia de caótico, aleatório e impulsivo no mundo – àquele mundo de fria ciência e precisão milimétrica onde fora jogada. E então, por fim, o golpe final, seu universo fora destruído, desfeito como aquarela em água, e sua alma tomada por um demônio que tinha o seu rosto, a sua raiva, e boa parte das suas razões. Aquele demônio era ela, e a conhecia melhor que qualquer pessoa no mundo, mas Hiyori conseguira lutar contra ele também, no fim, e vencê-lo, no fim. E então Hiyori acordara, num mundo que não era o seu, e uma nova luta colossal se iniciara, a luta cruel e desumana para se encaixar num universo onde seu lugar era dentro de roupas desconfortáveis e paredes opressoras, enquanto homens em quem ela preferia não confiar saíam para conseguir tudo o que ela comia e vestia e um demônio que a entendia bem demais sussurrava crimes hediondos em seu ouvido. Mas ela tinha resistido, tinha sobrevivido, e tinha se decidido a lutar contra aquele demônio até o fim, forçando-se a engolir suas reservas em relação a um cientista escorregadio e a aceitar toda a sua relutante paixão pela ciência, certa de que, no fim, seria recompensada. Porque tinha que ser assim, não? Não era justo, não era possível, que ela fosse obrigada a lutar até o fim da vida, depois de tantas batalhas e tantos sofrimentos. Hiyori queria paz, ela _merecia_ paz, e estava decidida a conquistá-la. Ela calaria o seu demônio de uma vez por todas, aprenderia a viver entre bárbaros que acreditavam que o lugar de uma mulher era dentro de casa, e seria feliz, por fim. Aparentemente, no entanto, os planos de Shinji eram outros. E Hiyori fazia parte deles. E ela estava cansada de lutar.

Por isso, sob os olhos das constelações e de Lisa, Hiyori deixou o corpo cair, fechou os olhos e mergulhou novamente num mundo de sono e silêncio onde nada podia incomodá-la.

* * *

Mais tarde Hiyori acordou de novo, perfeitamente consciente de uma série de coisas.

Primeiro, várias horas tinham se passado. Ela sabia disso, pois o ar úmido e fresco da noite tinha sido substituído pela atmosfera quente e densa do dia, e mesmo com os olhos fechados Hiyori podia sentir raios de sol enchendo o mundo de dourado.

Segundo, ela não estava mais na floresta. O zumbido das árvores e o cheiro de pinheiros tinham desaparecido, substituído por algo que ela identificava como o cheiro e poeira e decrepitude de uma casa abandonada, muito parecida com aquelas que ela costumava habitar no Rukongai antes de ser expulsa por grupos mais fortes e numerosos que o seu eterno e imutável grupo de um. Além disso, a aspereza e irregularidade do chão onde a deitaram à noite acabara, e Hiyori estava envolta na maciez espessa de um futon novo. Ela não estava em seu quarto na casa de Kisuke, também, pois o som cristalino do rio que corria perto da sua janela estava completamente ausente, e tudo o que os ouvidos atentos de Hiyori conseguiam perceber era a confusão e o caos não muito distantes de uma pequena cidade em movimento.

Aquilo, ela supunha, significava que Shinji tinha encontrado um novo lar e esperava, obviamente, que ela aceitasse e fizesse parte dele. O cansaço da noite anterior tinha desaparecido, e Hiyori sentiu vergonha ao lembrar-se do seu derrotismo e da sua ridícula negociação com o universo. Não havia no mundo nada parecido com destino ou vontade dos deuses, e ela simplesmente teria que lutar até quando tivesse que lutar. O cansaço foi substituído então pela raiva violenta e petulante que era tão característica em Hiyori, e a menina levantou-se, decidida a fazer Shinji e os outros entenderem que ela não estava nem um pouco disposta a se deixar ser arrastada de um lado para o outro feito um saco de batatas, e impulsionada pela rebeldia contra as provocações sombrias que o demônio sussurrava em seu ouvido.

O quarto onde a tinham colocado era mais espaçoso que o quarto que lhe tinham designado na casa de Kisuke, o teto mais alto, as paredes mais distantes. Hiyori sabia que aquilo era Shinji, lembrando-lhe do amor que tinha por espaços amplos e vazios, o ódio que sentia pelo apertado e entulhado laboratório de Kisuke. A casa também, ela descobriu, abrindo a porta e se embrenhando pelos corredores, era muito diferente, paredes de concreto, chão duro e frio, tinta descascada e sinais de esquecimento e desolação por todo o lado. Aquilo devia ser um depósito abandonado, ou coisa do tipo, e Hiyori balançou devagar a cabeça, como se aquilo pudesse afastar os sussurros do demônio em seu ouvido, como ela era fraca e infantil, como ela sentia falta da acolhedora casinha onde eles viviam com Kisuke, papel de arroz e madeira castanha, grandes janelas e flores no jardim.

- Não gostou?

A silhueta grande de Shinji fechou o seu caminho pelo corredor, e ela ergueu o rosto para vê-lo melhor. Era o mesmo Shinji que ela conhecia e amava tanto – e não, ela não ia negar, pelo menos não para si mesma, que o amava – e, no entanto, havia algo nele que a inquietava e incomodava, talvez o fogo fátuo que queimava lentamente em seus olhos, talvez a postura possessiva e envolvente que a assustava e da qual ela não sabia escapar, não quando era Shinji, entre todas as pessoas do mundo. Shinji, logo ele, que a conhecia tão bem e devia saber que não devia agir assim, não com ela, não tomando decisões sem consultá-la e se enchendo de reservas, raiva e ciúme. E ela teria batido nele, acertado-o com sua sandália, seus pés e seus punhos, mas aquelas coisas eram todas parte de um jogo, e aquilo não era um jogo. Então, apesar da raiva que fazia seu corpo tremer e sua respiração perder o compasso, Hiyori manteve os punhos abaixados e os pés bem firmes no chão.

- Ah, agora a minha opinião importa?

Hiyori acompanhou o movimento lento na garganta que Shinji, como se ele estivesse engolindo alguma coisa, e talvez estivesse mesmo, porque a verdade era que ele nunca perdia a paciência, nunca se zangava com ela, e a verdade era que até mesmo Hirako Shinji devia sentir vontade de gritar às vezes. E Hiyori sabia que ele só fazia todas aquelas idiotices porque achava que era para o seu bem, e sabia que ele estava sofrendo, mas aquilo não significava que ela ia aceitar tudo placidamente e deixar sua vida ser decidida por outra pessoa. Mesmo que aquela pessoa fosse Shinji.

- Você passou dos limites dessa vez, Shinij. Você não tinha o direito.

Shinji deu um passo em sua direção, e mais outro, e Hiyori se encolheu instintivamente. Ele parou, tão perto que ela podia sentir as pontas do comprido cabelo dele – ainda estava desigual e irregular, fatiado pela sua espada naquela noite em que o mundo acabara, e ele não fizera nada para arrumá-lo, apesar de ser sempre tão vaidoso – roçando sua pele. Os olhos dele, tristes e calmos, estavam congelados em seu rosto, e a voz que escapou por seus lábios era apenas um sussurro, e Hiyori pensou que havia um pouco de loucura e desespero em toda aquela placidez, também.

- Direito? E eu tenho _algum_?

Hiyori abaixou o rosto, sentindo as bochechas queimarem, e Shinji levou uma mão ao seu queixo, forçando-o para cima, levando seus olhos a encontrarem novamente os dele. Ele estava usando força demais, e parecia triste demais, e ela sabia que devia haver uma solução mais fácil para tudo aquilo, mas Hiyori não estava disposta a desistir, e sacudiu a cabeça com força, cerrando os punhos e fechando os olhos. Quando voltou a abri-los, a mão de Shinji tinha abandonado seu rosto, e o dele parecia rígido e tenso como uma máscara de osso que escondia um demônio dentro da alma.

- O seu hollow está falando com você?

Os olhos dele se mexeram pela primeira vez, abandonando seu rosto e percorrendo o seu corpo inteiro de cima a baixo, de um jeito que fez Hiyori pensar, por um instante, que ele responderia outra coisa. Depois, no entanto, os olhos de Shinji voltaram aos seus, plácidos e translúcidos, e ele declarou, com uma voz rouca e estranha que não parecia lhe pertencer:

- O tempo todo.

As pontas de cabelo dourado faziam cócegas em seus braços, e Hiyori se lembrou de repente de como o dia estava quente, de como ela ainda estava usando aquele tipo de yukata fina e curta que Lisa costumava usar e que Love reprovava com tanta insistência. O suor fazia o tecido se grudar às suas costas, e sua franja estava colando-se à testa. Shinji, no entanto, parecia tão frio e imperturbável quanto sempre. Bem, talvez nas ridículas alturas onde pairava a cabeça daquele idiota fizesse menos calor. Ou talvez o demônio dele fosse preguiçoso demais para dizer aquelas coisas que o demônio de Hiyori dizia, aquelas coisas sujas e estranhas que faziam seu rosto queimar e seu sangue correr mais rápido.

- O que ele diz?

E foi então que o feitiço quebrou. O pêndulo do tempo voltou a oscilar, e Shinji se afastou dela em dois passos rápidos, como quem exala ar depois de um longo tempo prendendo a respiração. Os olhos dele se estreitaram, os de Hiyori imitaram o movimento, e de repente um cobertor de cuidados, reservas, mágoas e arrependimentos caiu sobre eles.

- Desde quando você se importa com o que se passa na cabeça dos outros? No seu mundo é sempre você, você, você. Sempre fazendo o que quer, sem pensar em quem está ao seu redor, sem pensar nas conseqüências. Não se atreva a ficar irritada comigo, Hiyori, quem passou dos limites foi você.

- Eu? Seu idiota, é você que...

- Cale a boca, Hiyori, é você quem vai ouvir agora. Você sempre fala, fala, fala. Eu vou falar, agora. E o que você fez foi... Egoísta. Estúpido. Imperdoável. Você sabe o que teria acontecido se as coisas tivessem sido um pouco diferentes? Kisuke estava quase morto quando eu cheguei, e se a zanpakutou dele não tivesse te parado...

- Cale a boca _você_, imbecil, não fale do que não entende! Seu idiota! Egoísta, eu? Eu estava fazendo isso por nós, todos nós. E eu teria conseguido, eu e Kisuke _teríamos_ conseguido. E sabe de uma coisa? Nós _vamos_ conseguir. Eu vou voltar, e vou terminar o meu trabalho, e você não pode me impedir.

Uma mão de ferro se fechou sobre o pulso direito de Hiyori, outra se enfiou na carne de seu ombro esquerdo, e Shinji abaixou-se até alcançar a altura da garota. Hiyori engoliu em seco e abaixou o rosto, sobrepujada por uma vontade esmagadora de chorar, seu peito subindo e descendo lentamente numa respiração irregular e atribulada.

Ela não ia desistir. E foi por isso, provavelmente, que ele disse o que disse.

- Se quer ir embora, vá. Mas não espere que eu vá atrás de você.

Hiyori levantou o rosto e piscou devagar, sem rosto se avermelhando, mas suas emoções controladas naquela raiva fria e calma que ele lhe tinha ensinado muito tempo atrás, quando Shinji e Hiyori eram apenas professor e aluna, e não... Não o que quer que fosse a bagunça complicada e indefinível que eles eram agora.

Hiyori amava Shinji, e sabia que o amava. Shinji amava Hiyori, e sabia que a amava. Ambos se conheciam bem o suficiente para, no mínimo, suspeitar dos sentimentos do outro. Mas aquilo não significava que eles iam desistir.

- Se eu for embora, Shinji, não espere que eu volte.

Hiyori se desvencilhou das mãos de ferro de Shinji, deu dois passos para trás, girou sobre os calcanhares e desapareceu pelo corredor, de volta ao quarto onde acordara naquela manhã, achando que ia lutar a vencer. Quando finalmente fechou a porta, ela deixou-se cair no chão e permitiu que a tempestade caísse, lágrimas escorrendo como uma represa destruída e soluços sacudindo seu corpo com tanta força com ela pensou que fosse quebrar.

Sofrimento e auto-piedade, no entanto, não são tão fáceis quanto parecem e, depois de um tempo, os soluços de acalmaram e as lágrimas secaram. Hiyori esfregou os olhos vermelhos e inchados, assoou o nariz com força nas roupas e depois riu, uma risadinha amarga e auto-depreciativa, porque tinha perfeita consciência de como tudo aquilo era ridículo, estúpido e inútil. Depois, impaciente demais para se entregar por muito tempo à dor e à comiseração, Hiyori se levantou, sacudiu a poeira das roupas e desembrulhou a trouxa que tinham colocado ao lado do seu futon. Eram as suas coisas, os poucos pertences pessoais que tinha naquele mundo, e Hiyori encarou-os sem um pingo de paixão. Havia a yukata vermelha e rosa que Kisuke lhe tinha dado, roupas íntimas, uma espada que servia como inútil arremedo de zanpakutou naquele mundo de coisas sólidas e materiais, as fitas vermelhas que Shinji lhe dera para prender o cabelo, um pente quebrado que pertencera a Lisa e que a garota lhe enfiara goela abaixo, numa inútil tentativa de obrigá-la a se preocupar mais com a aparência. Uma nova risadinha, fraca e suave, escapou pelos lábios de Hiyori. A verdade não era que ela não se preocupava com sua aparência, e sim que estava satisfeita com ela toda, inclusive o cabelo bagunçado e as roupas amarrotadas.

Ela não queria nada daquilo, e não se importava com nenhuma daquelas coisas. Depois de pensar por alguns instantes, no entanto, Hiyori decidiu que não dava para usar para sempre apenas aquela ridícula yukata branca e fina que vestia em casa, nos dias mais quentes, e que ter uma espada era uma boa idéia para uma garota andando por aí, sozinha e sem dinheiro. Com cuidado, Hiyori refez a trouxa. Depois, levantou com dificuldade o vidro emperrado e sujo da janela, fazendo uma careta diante da paisagem mundana da cidade que não tinha nada a ver com ela, com nenhum deles. Bem, era o lar que Shinji e os outros Vizards tinham escolhido. Ela, no entanto, não participara da escolha. Hiyori não ia aceitá-la. Ela tinha lutado demais, brigado demais, para terminar assim.

A menina concedeu um último olhar ao quarto vazio e espaçoso, trancou o maxilar e pulou pela janela, trouxa em punho e determinação suficiente para reerguer impérios. No quarto vazio e espaçoso, as fitas vermelhas de Shinji descansavam, abandonadas sobre o futon arrumado.

* * *

N.A:

_Então, sinto que explicações são necessárias. Esse bando de meses sem uma única atualização é sacanagem._

_Em primeiro lugar, eu não morri – o que aconteceu foi que meu computador morreu, e só agora consegui recuperá-lo. Em segundo lugar, eu não abandonei a fanfic. Quanto a isso, não há porque se preocupar. Eu raramente deixo um projeto sem terminar, e não pretendo fazer isso aqui. Na verdade, Lady Macbeth já tem um final programado para "A Segunda Máscara"._

_Pra ser sincera, esse fim seria apenas o prólogo para a segunda parte da história, uma saga de seqüestro como o Kubo tanto ama, mas com uma reviravolta bem-humorada, seguida por uma saga de amor meio road-trip e, por fim, um epílogo passado após o fim da guerra contra o Aizen. O que aconteceu, no entanto, é que nesses últimos meses eu me desanimei um pouco com Bleach, Shinji e Hiyori, e ando desbravando outras terras no mundo da escrita. Assim, o que vou fazer é simplificar bastante a história e terminar daqui a um ou dois capítulos. De qualquer forma, prometo fazer o melhor possível, e atualizar assim que der._

_Peço, como sempre, reviews, opiniões, críticas e sugestões. E agradeço imensamente a todas que já recebi. Juro que foi muito mais do que eu esperava ao começar a escrever para Bleach. E espero que vocês, que têm me acompanhado desde A Primeira Máscara, sigam-me mais um pouquinho até o final, e apreciem o final dessa saga. Foi um prazer estar com vocês._

_Até mais._

_Lady Macbeth_

_PS: Quanto a esse capítulo - encarem-no simplesmente como uma amostra do quanto todos os Vizards e o próprio Urahara deviam estar confusos e perdidos depois de tudo o que aconteceu._


	7. Reencontro

**7. Reencontro **

Quando Shinji saiu para trabalhar o sol ainda não tinha nascido, e as ruas, com postes de luz quebrados, estavam vazias e escuras. Mais de cinqüenta anos, duas guerras mundiais e um monte de crises econômicas deixavam marcas em qualquer país, e aquela parte da cidade, em particular, nunca tinha se recuperado dos golpes que sofrera ao longo dos tempos. O que costumava ser um simpático bairro de subúrbio, com casas brancas e crianças brincando nas calçadas, transformara-se num reduto de traficantes e prostitutas, constantemente perturbado por conflitos entre gangues ou simplesmente pelo vandalismo dos adolescentes entediados daquela cidadezinha monótona. O que era bom, na verdade, pelo menos para os Vizards. Gente assim, afinal de contas, não morava muito tempo no mesmo lugar, não se importava com a vida dos vizinhos e não costumava viver por muito tempo. Numa vizinhança mais pacata, com donas de casa fofoqueiras e crianças curiosas, seria infinitamente mais difícil esconder o fato de que eles eram um grupo de pessoas, mais perigosas que muitos exércitos, que não tinham envelhecido um único dia em mais de meio século.

Duas garotas passaram por Shinji, que diminuiu seu passo gingado e ofereceu-lhes um largo sorriso. Eram prostitutas, claro, mas aquilo não significava que ele não podia ser gentil. Elas eram bonitas, afinal de contas, e Shinji já tinha dormido de graça com mulheres como aquelas mais de uma vez – negócios e prazer eram coisas diferentes, e aquelas meninas entendiam aquilo muito bem.

Uma delas retribuiu o sorriso com uma risadinha, baixando os olhos, enquanto a outra fechou o rosto numa careta pouco convidativa. Foi nessa que os olhos de Shinji de demoraram mais. Ela era pequena, com um cabelo comprido, de um dourado muito claro – quase platinado – que chegava até a sua cintura fininha. O cabelo era pintado, claro, mas bonito mesmo assim, e a sua silhueta pequena e leve agradou Shinji, apesar de lembrar-lhe Hiyori.

O sorriso no rosto de Shinji desfez-se diante da lembrança. Incomodava não saber o que Hiyori tinha feito nos últimos cinqüenta anos, o que ela estava fazendo agora, não saber nada além do pouco que Urahara lhe explicara.

Ele tinha dito a Hiyori que não esperasse que ele fosse atrás dela, mas obviamente aquela fora a primeira coisa que fizera depois de ouvir Lisa entrando no seu quarto e dizendo que fora levar o jantar para Hiyori, mas que ela tinha sumido com suas coisas. _Quase_ todas as suas coisas, e as fitas vermelhas ainda estavam em seu bolso, mesmo depois de mais de meio século, gastas pelo tempo e pelas suas mãos. No dia em que Hiyori voltasse – e ela _ia_ voltar, disso não havia dúvida – Shinji usaria aquelas fitas e suas próprias mãos para asfixiá-la até a morte, segunda morte, terceira morte, fosse o que fosse. Depois, ele prenderia cabelos dourados e selvagens em fitas vermelhas como o seu sangue quente, e usaria suas mãos grandes e poderosas para trazê-la de volta à vida, uma, duas, três vezes, quantas fossem necessárias, e aí ela nunca mais lhe escaparia, não mais.

De qualquer forma, assim que Lisa colocou as fitas sobre a mesa, mais de cinqüenta anos atrás, Shinji enfiou-as no bolso e saiu porta afora, caminhando em linha reta na direção de Urahara. O homem rira ao vê-lo, o fôlego e a compostura completamente perdidos, e respondera naquela voz de quem cantava que não, Hiyori não estava ali, mas tinha passado para se despedir.

Aquilo confundira Shinji e, pela primeira vez, ele dissera o que pensava ao cientista. Que Hiyori queria – precisava - terminar suas experiências. Que ele achava que ela estaria ali. Que Urahara era um idiota por tê-la deixado partir. Que eles não tinham mais como encontrá-la. Uma sombra cobrira o rosto de Urahara, no entanto, e Shinji ainda corava ao lembrar-se das palavras, mesmo depois de tanto tempo.

- Ela tem razão. Você não sabe de nada. Hiyori nunca ficaria aqui, eu não posso mais ajudá-la nas experiências, e seria tão impossível quanto estúpido tentar impedi-la de partir. Tentar prender ou controlar Hiyori é a coisa mais idiota que alguém poderia fazer e, de qualquer forma, ela não confia em mim. Ela só confia em uma pessoa, você sabe. Ou devia saber.

Bem, Urahara estava certo. E, por mais que detestasse admitir, Shinji estava errado. Por sua causa, por culpa de sua cegueira e suas inseguranças, por culpa do demônio que o envolvera em teias invisíveis de desconfiança e irracionalidade, ele cometera erro atrás de erro. Ele fora incapaz de entender Hiyori, de retribuir a confiança que ela lhe dedicava, e agora ele a tinha perdido para sempre. Ele não sabia para onde ela tinha ido, não sabia o que estava fazendo, não sabia o que ela fazia para sobreviver. Pelo que Shinji sabia, ela podia até mesmo ter se tornado uma garota como aquelas duas que tinham passado por ele, podia ter abandonado toda a sua honra e todos os seus sonhos, podia até mesmo ter desistido daquela besteira de noiva virgem.

Um sorriso agridoce abriu caminho pelos lábios de Shinji. Ela tinha enfiado aquilo na cabeça quando ainda era uma garotinha recém-saída da Academia, depois de ver um casamento ocidental no mundo dos vivos, a noiva toda vestida em branco etéreo e imaculado. Shinji achara aquilo estranho na época, pois sempre pensara que a cor favorita de Hiyori fosse o vermelho. Agora, no entanto, nada mais lhe parecia estranho ou inesperado. Ele não conhecia e entendia Hiyori tão bem quanto pensava, afinal de contas. E não importava, não mais, porque ele a tinha perdido e agora nunca mais a veria, nunca mais a teria, ele a decepcionara numa nuvem de confusão e irracionalidade e agora os pequenos segredos sujos e puros de sua alma virgem lhe estariam trancados para sempre. Shinji nunca mais veria Hiyori.

E foi aí que o som do impacto veio, morno e leve como uma brisa de verão.

- Peça desculpas, seu imbecil, ou eu vou rachar a sua cabeça em dois pedaços. Não que vá fazer muita diferença, já que você não tem cérebro, mas...

- Escuta aqui, garotinha, se você pensa que eu...

O que quer que o homem estivesse prestes a dizer foi interrompido por um golpe que doeu até mesmo em Shinji, seguido com um chute do estômago que o lançou para longe. Por fim, a indefectível sandália atingiu as têmporas da vítima, que aterrissou inconsciente sobre um monte de sacos de lixo. Sua agressora, com as costas voltadas para Shinji, era uma coisinha pequena e magricela, de cabelos dourados e desordenados, paletó de homem gasto nos cotovelos e pernas fininhas vestidas em jeans rasgados e desbotados. Uma coisa, apenas, passou pela mente de Shinji, pois ele já sabia, sempre soubera, sabia séculos antes de ouvir aquela voz zangada e profana arranhando a sua mente e rasgando descerimoniosamente o tecido fino de suas ilusões.

- Hiyori.

A garota, estendendo vitoriosa sobre o homem que fora imbecil o suficiente para tentar assaltá-la, enfiada num beco entre dois prédios pelo qual Shinji geralmente passava sem sequer olhar, congelou por um instante. Depois virou a cabeça, o corpo acompanhando o giro com a graça leve e felina de que ele tinha sentido tanta falta. Seu rosto pareceu-lhe sério no primeiro instante, mas depois as feições que Shinji conhecia tão bem se abriram na familiar careta malvada de confiança vitoriosa, e Hiyori respondeu, cruzando os braços e mostrando bem os dentinhos afiados, como se nem um dia tivesse passado, nem uma hora, nem um segundo, e eles ainda estivessem no começo do fundo:

- Shinji.

Gênese e apocalipse.

* * *

N.A:

_A princípio, esse é o fim. Eu ainda tenho dois capítulos escritos que poderia encaixar na história, um sobre o que Hiyori andou fazendo enquanto esteve separada dos Vizards e, ao mesmo tempo, sobre a reação deles ao revê-la, o outro sobre o que Shinji andou fazendo nesse tempo de abandono e, ao mesmo tempo, o reajuste de Hiyori à vida dos Vizards – e uma espécie de explicação sobre algo que me incomodou muito no mangá: o modo como Hiyori pareceu fraca e mal preparada para a guerra contra o Aizen._

_O problema é que nenhum dos capítulos está pronto, e estou tendo alguma dificuldade em escrevê-los. Além disso, por algum motivo, não acho que nenhum deles seja um fim adequado à história – ambos foram concebidos enquanto eu ainda pensava em tornar "A Segunda Máscara" uma história bem mais comprida -, enquanto esse, ainda que incompleto e um tanto abrupto, não está totalmente horrível – embora, claro, vocês sejam livres para discordar._

_Por isso, esse é o fim. Mas apenas a princípio porque, afinal de contas, essa história é para quem a está lendo. E sim, eu sei que ainda tem um monte de gente lendo secretamente essa porcaria porque as estatísticas do site contam isso, seus leitores bobinhos. De qualquer forma, se vocês quiserem os próximos capítulos, basta pedir. Se não, foi um prazer estar com vocês, e adeus, adeus._

_Saudações,_

_Lady Macbeth_


	8. Cem anos de solidão

**8. Cem anos de solidão**

O primeiro a vê-los foi Kensei, que estava lavando o vidro sujo das janelas quando as silhuetas de Shinji e Hiyori desenharam-se no horizonte ensolarado da rua empoeirada. Através de toda a sujeira, poeira e do brilho ofuscante do sol, Hiyori parecia tão puta da vida quanto no dia em que partira, há mais de cinqüenta anos, e Shinji não parecia muito melhor. No entanto, ou exatamente por causa disso, havia algo de certo e irrefutável na cena, algo que fez Kensei sorrir muito de leve, se virar e dizer para Mashiro, que folheava revistas no chão:

- Shinji está voltando. Com Hiyori.

Esparramada no chão, Mashiro piscou duas vezes, nem um pouco surpresa, fitando-o com aquela inocência inócua que apenas Mashiro tinha. Depois, ela inclinou a cabeça e perguntou, sem conseguir suprimir a ansiedade:

- Ela vai ficar, dessa vez?

Kensei suspirou, e olhou de volta para o vidro. Mashiro, claro, tinha se afeiçoado violentamente a Hiyori no curto tempo que eles passaram todos juntos, e o golpe de perdê-la ainda doía, mesmo depois de todo aquele tempo, em todos eles. Os Vizards eram poucos, afinal de contas, poucos e unidos, transformados numa família antes mesmo de descobrir o que eram, de fato. E Hiyori, querendo ou não, fazia parte daquela família também, coisa que até mesmo a distraída Mashiro sabia. Hiyori devia saber também, Kensei pensou, se tinha finalmente resolvido voltar, depois de tanto tempo.

Através do vidro sujo, Kensei viu que se enganara, pois Hiyori gritava, xingava e chutava não como a criaturinha amarga, confusa e tomada pelo demônio que partira há mais de cinqüenta anos, mas como a menina rebelde e invencível da Soul Society por quem Shinji, todos sabiam, se apaixonara um século atrás. O demônio que multiplicava suas dúvidas e elevava suas inseguranças à décima potência fora, senão derrotado, ao menos subjugado, e talvez fosse aquela a razão pela qual, finalmente, depois de tanto tempo, Hiyori decidira reaparecer. A garota, afinal de contas, fora quem levara mais tempo para ressurgir da escuridão onde seu hollow a trancara. Fazia sentido que ela, também, fosse a que levasse mais tempo para aprender a conviver com ele.

Kensei não sorriu de novo, mas a suavidade em seu rosto fez uma deliciosa gargalhada emergir da boca de Mashiro enquanto ele dizia, certo como se dissesse que o fogo era quente e a água era molhada:

- Vai.

* * *

_Watanabe Michi conheceu Hiyori numa noite de verão. A polícia estava atrasada, como era de se esperar, mas Hiyori chegou na hora exata, inescapavelmente atraída pelos gritos que eram imãs para todas as suas duas naturezas. O demônio estalou a língua e lambeu os lábios pensando no sangue e na destruição, a shinigami foi incapaz de ignorar o instinto que lhe gritava para salvar, ajudar, lutar. O que Michi viu foi algo como nada no mundo, mãos e pernas de criança batalhando com a força de um lobo selvagem, olhos de demônio coloridos em negro e dourado protegendo como apenas os anjos poderiam._

_Os dois policiais que apareceram mais tarde, deliberadamente tarde, encontraram apenas uma menina carregando uma espada ensangüentada e uma família que deveria estar morta respirando em alto e bom som, tranqüila, sã, salva e eternamente agradecida àquela estranha criatura de cabelo dourado e mãos manchadas com o castanho opaco do sangue seco. Os cadáveres ao pé da menina, três dos capangas favoritos do chefe da yakuza local, confundiram os policiais por um instante, até que a solução lhes ocorreu._

_Ela era forte e feroz, mas caíra num profundo estupor depois que o impulso suicida de salvar a família a abandonara. De qualquer forma, Hiyori decididamente não previra nem esperara aquilo, e os dois homens desarmaram-na, prenderam-na e, com um único golpe, jogaram-na à inconsciência._

_Quando abriu os olhos novamente, Hiyori estava presa numa cela pequena e escura, grades de metal frio encarcerando-a e separando-a do corredor iluminado por lâmpadas tremulantes, e temeu por um instante estar de volta àquela cela sombria e imaterial dos seus pesadelos. O chão sob o seu corpo, no entanto, era muito sólido, e a figura encarando-a do outro lado da cela não era o seu reflexo, aquele que tinha aura vermelha e olhos em dourado sobre negro. Do outro lado da cela, um homem com olhos de grama esperava com a tranqüilidade dos certos e Hiyori decidiu, com toda a certeza do universo, que não havia o que temer._

* * *

Foi Mashiro quem correu pela casa anunciando a novidade, espalhando confusão e incredulidade enquanto anunciava, a altos brados, que Hiyo-chan estava de volta. A curiosidade arrancou Lisa de seus livros e arrastou-a até a sala, onde Kensei continuava limpando vidros como se nada houvesse acontecido. Love lembrou-se da menina meio selvagem que ele tentara inutilmente, tantas vezes, domesticar, e jurou para si mesmo que ele estava certo, que soubera o tempo todo que Hiyori não iria morrer nem abandoná-los, nem em um milhão de anos. Rose sorriu e feriu as cordas do violão com um acorde inesperado, pensando na dor de Shinji ao ser abandonado e na dor, mais material e menos cruel, dos golpes que ele devia estar sofrendo naquele exato momento. Hachi tirou do armário o oitavo prato, que passara todos aqueles anos esperando sua dona, lavou-o com cuidados de mãe e depositou-o carinhosamente no escorredor, antes de rumar para a sala, onde todos já esperavam o retorno da filha pródiga com diferentes graus de ansiedade.

- Ela não mudou um fio de cabelo – disse Love, perdido entre a reprovação e o alívio.

- Mudou sim – retrucou Lisa, olhos presos em algo que apenas ela era capaz de ver.

* * *

_Takayama Masao era um homem incorruptível e implacável e, como a maior parte dos homens da sua espécie, solitário por natureza. A natureza, no entanto, pode ser ofensiva e danosa, e a de Masao estava corroendo suas entranhas e sua vida pouco a pouco. Em breve, o inspetor sabia, não restaria nada de sua influência, seu poder e suas relações – seus inimigos, os inimigos da justiça, da ordem e do povo, eram poderosos, e todo homem que luta sozinho acaba encontrando seu limite mais cedo do que gostaria._

_Por isso, quando seus subordinados trouxeram uma criaturinha selvagem que tinha as mãos manchadas de sangue e se contorcia como mil demônios, declarando que aquela coisinha pequena e quebradiça tinha retalhado os melhores homens da yakuza local, Masao sentiu-se tomado pela febre premonitória da ansiedade e ordenou, categoricamente, que os homens trancassem a menina numa cela e o deixassem a sós com ela. Apesar da agitação, a criaturinha devia estar apenas meio consciente, pois passou pelo menos meia hora contorcendo-se na cela escura antes de levantar-se num salto, ofegando violentamente e encarando-o com o olhar desvairado de quem acorda esperando encontrar o diabo._

_Devagar, desconfiada, a menina aproximou-se, fachos ambáricos da luz do corredor espalhando-se pela sua silhueta e revelando braços e pernas fininhos como gravetos, mal cobertos por uma yukata muito fina e transparente, enfeitada com as flores castanhas do sangue seco. Havia sangue em seus cabelos também, uma profusão de fios dourados e desordenados que cascateava por seus ombrinhos ossudos, e em suas mãos minúsculas. Era espantoso pensar que aquele corpinho frágil tinha sobrepujado alguns dos melhores espadachins daquela cidade, que aquelas mãozinhas infantis tinham empunhado uma espada de verdade e feito sangue correr como água. Mais espantosos ainda, no entanto, eram os seus olhos, que faiscaram por um instante em negro e dourado antes de recrudescer num castanho inquieto que era uma mistura de um milhão de outras cores._

_Apesar da constituição delicada, a garota era claramente capaz de arrancar seus olhos, e Masao temeu que ela fosse de fato fazê-lo, ao soltá-la. A menina, no entanto, não se moveu, o que encorajou o inspetor da polícia a falar, a explicar a sua luta e revelar suas esperanças, e o quanto elas se misturavam e confundiam a ela, aquela coisinha selvagem e miserável que o fitava do fundo de uma cela imunda. Enquanto falava, Masao ia percebendo que aquela criaturinha não era totalmente criança, nem totalmente humana, que aquelas mãos pequenas eram mais fortes que as suas e que as sombras em seus olhos escondiam um poder que ele era capaz apenas de imaginar._

_A menina tornou-se sua aliada com tanta facilidade que, por um tempo, Masao temeu que se tratasse de uma armadilha. Mas Sarugaki Hiyori – ela dissera que era aquele o seu nome, e não muito mais – era forte e corajosa, e não muito mais. Sua inteligência era rápida, mas meramente instintiva, impaciente, animal. Suas mentiras eram deploráveis, suas intenções claras e diretas, e o inspetor da polícia não precisou de muito tempo para perceber que Hiyori não era apenas incapaz de enganar e manipular. Ela não queria fazê-lo, e recusava-se a viver de qualquer forma que não envolvesse completa, imprudente e brutal honestidade._

_Talvez tenha sido aquela honestidade, tão rara e brilhante no mundo de mentiras onde Masao vivia enfiado. Ou então um distorcido complexo de vítima e salvador, pois Hiyori tinha de fato salvado sua vida inúmeras vezes, e não dava para negar que calafrios percorriam sua espinha toda vez que ele se via em problemas e ela aparecia, das sombras e da luz, espada apoiada num ombro e olhos de demônio faiscando e negro e dourado, puro poder, escuridão e inocência selvagem. De qualquer forma, chegou o dia em que Masao percebeu que devia estar meio apaixonado por Sarugaki Hiyori, pois ela se apossara de sua vida e sua mente, cada dia mais hipnotizante e crescendo rápida e irrefreável como um câncer._

_E então, um dia, ele percebeu que teria que deixá-la partir._

_Pouco mais de um ano tinha se passado, tudo ia bem, mas o trabalho da menina sob seus cuidados fora tão brutal e eficiente que o resto da polícia, a yakuza e, provavelmente, o mundo inteiro, já estava a par da sua existência. E, quando a yakuza descobria a sua existência, as coisas não continuavam bem por muito tempo. Masao avisou e insistiu, mas a verdade era que Hiyori gostava do seu trabalho mais do que deveria - matar calava o demônio que gritava em seu peito, matar gente má aplacava a consciência que gritava em sua mente. De qualquer forma, Hiyori ignorou os avisos e a insistência do policial com o descaso de que apenas ela era capaz. E, não muito tempo depois, foi punida pelo destino com uma crueldade que parecia reservada única e exclusivamente para ela, fosse no Rukongai ou Seireitei, no mundo dos vivos ou dos mortos, no paraíso ou no próprio inferno._

_Quando Masao a encontrou finalmente, três dias depois, pensou que ela estivesse viva apenas por um milagre. A verdade era que matá-la não era tão fácil quanto parecia, mas aquilo Hiyori não disse. O que ela disse, quando ele desamarrou as cordas que se enrolavam pela cintura, cruzavam-se sobre o peito, passavam por baixo das axilas e se dobravam ao redor dos braços, prendendo seu corpinho despedaçado à colossal cruz de madeira no altar da igreja cristã abandonada, foi para soltá-la imediatamente, se não quisesse ter os olhos arrancados das órbitas e as tripas enfiadas goela abaixo._

_A resposta de Masao foi, pela primeira vez em todo aquele tempo, ignorar categoricamente os desejos e advertências de sua protegida e protetora, aferrando-se ao seu corpinho frágil com uma força e desespero que faziam com que todo aquele carinho mais parecesse castigo. Hiyori protestou, claro, mas algo em Masao se quebrara ao ver a menina que ele metera em tudo aquilo destruída e crucificada, com os pés pendurados a três metros do chão e aqueles magníficos olhos de demônio fechados por lágrimas e sangue seco._

_Mais tarde, com a razão e o autocontrole recuperados, Masao enfiaria Hiyori num navio para Hong Kong e lhe ordenaria que nunca mais voltasse. Ao vê-la desaparecer devagarzinho do horizonte e da sua vida, o inspetor não se lembraria das inúmeras vezes em que ela lhe salvara a vida, e muito menos daquela única vez em que ele a salvara e perdera a razão. Aquilo Masao se tinha forçado a esquecer, dizendo a si mesmo que não fora ele, que fora um demônio que tomara o seu peito e o forçara a fazer aquilo._

_Naquela noite, enquanto chuva torrencial entrava pelos furos no telhado da igreja abandonada, escorria pelo teto celestial abobadado e pelas pilastras que sustentavam tudo aquilo, acumulava-se numa fina lâmina sobre o chão pegajoso e escapava pelos seus olhos e os de Hiyori, ele a prendera e acorrentara com a violência de mil demônios. Ele segurara seus bracinhos agitados, assaltara seus lábios gelados com beijos brutais, ajoelhara-se aos seus pés minúsculos e implorara, soluçando convulsivamente e abraçando-se à sua cintura fininha, que ela fosse para ele, para sempre, a deusa que parecia ser._

_Agora, com Hiyori desfazendo-se pouco a pouco na paisagem, Masao balançava a cabeça e pensava no quanto estivera errado. Pois a única coisa de que conseguia se lembrar, naquele instante, era de âmbar sobre negro, e uma força sanguinária e desnorteada que não pertencia nem ao céu nem ao purgatório._

_Deusa? Sarugaki Hiyori estava mais para demônio._

* * *

Com os braços cruzados sobre o peito e o corpo envolvido por um velho sofá de couro tão aconchegante que chegava a ser desagradável, Hiyori estreitou os olhos e ouviu o que os outros tinham a dizer.

Mashiro tinha sentido tanto, tanto, tanto a sua falta que não sabia nem mais o que fazer, além de diluir-se numa confusão caótica de lágrimas, soluços, e brados histéricos de que eles simplesmente _tinham_ que fazer uma festa para comemorar aquele retorno triunfal, até ser acalmada por Kensei, que se limitou a cumprimentar a garota desaparecida por mais de meio século com um aceno de cabeça e um grunhido ininteligível.

Lisa levara o indicador direito à ponte dos óculos, empurrando-os mais para perto dos olhos e investigando-a com uma meticulosidade desalmada que faria inveja à Santa Inquisição. Depois, tudo se desfizera num sorriso surpreendentemente morno e num olhar furtivo na direção de Shinji. Aquilo, Hiyori sabia muito bem, significava que em todo aquele tempo Lisa tinha aprendido a temperar sua infame curiosidade com sábia e maliciosa paciência, e que não haveria perguntas agora, mas que as respostas seriam obtidas de qualquer forma.

Coubera a Rose narrar a crônica daqueles anos, vivamente pontuada pelos protestos ou confirmações de Love e Hachi. Hiyori descobriu que o caderno com anotações sobre seus trabalhos com Kisuke tinha sido recuperado de alguma forma, e que a partir dele os Vizards tinham decidido fazer exatamente o que ela estivera tentando com seu antigo capitão, até ser nocauteada por uma espada escarlate, seqüestrada como um saco de batatas sem voz e sem opinião e levada, pelo demônio em sua alma e a confusão em seu coração, a fugir covardemente de tudo aquilo. Agora, mais de cinqüenta anos depois, Hiyori se perguntava se sua reação não teria sido impulsiva demais, imprudente demais, exagerada demais – para não dizer irracional. Enquanto os Vizards se apunhalavam pelo direito de contar a história do seu jeito, no entanto, a menina balançou a cabeça e abriu um suave sorriso amargo. A verdade era que impulsiva, imprudente, exagerada e irracional era exatamente tudo o que Hiyori era, e nem um milhão de anos mudaria aquilo.

Depois, foi impossível não fechar novamente o rosto e sentir uma pontada de raiva e inveja, enquanto Rose prosseguia, falando sobre como cada um deles usara as idéias dela e de Kisuke para vencer definitivamente seus hollows e conquistar os seus poderes. A própria Hiyori não tinha usado seus poderes desde aquela fatídica luta com Kisuke, apavorada demais para enfrentar o demônio em seu peito sozinha e sem ajuda. Tinha sido difícil o suficiente controlar-se até mesmo com as restrições e os mecanismos de controle do gigai, e ela tinha certeza de que em mais de uma ocasião até mesmo os humanos tinham sido capazes de ver o demônio relampejando negro e dourado em seus olhos.

E agora, enquanto ouvia a história de seus companheiros, Hiyori não conseguia deixar de pensar em como estaria fraca, se comparada a eles. Em como seria difícil recuperar Kubikiri Orochi, depois de todo aquele tempo de abandono, depois de anos sem sentir o seu poder fluindo de dentro dela para as suas mãos, sem ouvir aquela voz zangada e sibilante que a protegera nos solitários anos de Rukongai e que a carregara por um caminho caótico e inevitável à elite do Gotei 13. Em como Shinji ficaria desapontado, quando descobrisse que toda a técnica e disciplina que ele lhe ensinara tão meticulosamente se tinham desfeito como açúcar em água e sido carregadas pelos ventos.

* * *

_Hiyori tinha certeza de que Hong Kong devia ser, como todos os outros países no mundo, um lugar muito interessante, cheio de aspectos positivos e negativos. Aquilo, no entanto, era algo que ela podia apenas imaginar, pois a verdade era que, em todos os anos que passou lá, Hiyori não vira muito mais do país que o miserável quarto de pensão onde dormia durante os dias e os bares sórdidos onde as madrugadas se dissipavam._

_As suas memórias sobre aquela estranha época eram um tanto difusas, mas Hiyori sabia que em nenhum outro período de sua vida seus olhos tinham permanecido com tanta freqüência e intensidade naquela mistura de dourado sobre negro que fazia os donos dos bares balançarem a cabeça e entregarem a bebida sem perguntar a sua idade._

_Hiyori não sabia quanto tempo passara assim, embrutecendo a alma e os sentidos para não ouvir as provocações do demônio em seu peito, para não se lembrar da presença sólida de Shinji, do sorriso ímpio de Urahara ou os beijos salgados de Masao, para não pensar em seu isolamento, sua decadência, sua falta de propósito e seu abandono._

_- Em sou só um espectro – ela dissera uma noite, e o homem do outro lado do balcão limitara-se a balançar a cabeça e estender-lhe outro copo cheio de líquido que parecia água e queimava como fogo. _

_Fora naquela noite que Hiyori despertara. Sua cabeça repousava pesadamente sobre o balcão pegajoso, nocauteada por algumas rodadas a mais, e seus olhos entreabertos giravam preguiçosamente nas órbitas enquanto o mundo ao seu redor rodava desfocado. Foi aí que um chute acertou suas costelas de leve. Normalmente, Hiyori nem mesmo tremeria com um golpe daqueles. A bebida, no entanto, a deixara mole e indolente, e a menina desabou no chão como um saco de batatas._

_Um par de botas surradas foi tudo que Hiyori viu, antes de ser erguida pelas axilas por mãos de aço até a vertiginosa altura de dois metros. Com os pés balançando no ar e profanidades de marinheiro na ponta da língua, Hiyori estreitou os olhos e decidiu que a bebida devia ter finalmente derretido o seu cérebro, pois o rosto que a encarava de volta tinha um sorriso tão largo que parecia cortado a faca, dentes grandes demais e uma moldura de longos fios dourados de dar inveja a qualquer mulher. Mas não era, não podia ser, pois Shinji estava do outro lado do oceano, já devia ter esquecido que ela existia e nunca pisaria num bar sujo daqueles, de qualquer jeito._

_O homem falou então, numa língua estranha e gutural que Hiyori nunca tinha ouvido. O significado das palavras não lhe importava, no entanto, pois o tom de voz era exatamente o mesmo que Shinji usaria se a encontrasse entorpecida e estatelada no chão de um bar sujo, decidida a se apagar do mundo afundando em álcool e vômito._

_Mais tarde, quando o seu corpo finalmente de livrasse de toda aquela bebida e sujeira, Hiyori descobriria que o ladrão do rosto de Shinji se chamava Grigoriy, e que aquela língua esquisita que mais parecia os grunhidos de um hollow se chamava russo. Na Rússia, ele dissera brincando, havia muita bebida. Depois, mais sério, ele diria que lá havia uma nova chance também – ele cuidaria dela, e a protegeria, e amaria, e faria com que ela se lembrasse de quem era e aprendesse a viver com aquilo. Ela também, Hiyori sabia, o lembrava de alguém._

_Alguns anos antes, Hiyori teria rido e gritado, entre socos e pontapés, que não precisava de ninguém para protegê-la e amá-la. Agora, no entanto, com a solidão e o medo do demônio corroendo suas entranhas, e o rosto de Shinji descobrindo-a com toda aquela velha compreensão e carinho, rejeitar era impossível, e Hiyori limitou-se a balançar a cabeça e estalar a língua no céu da boca._

_Droga. Ia ser difícil aprender a falar russo._

* * *

Mais que qualquer um no mundo dos vivos ou dos mortos, os Vizards sabiam enfrentar o novo, o inesperado e o diferente. Aquela lição eles tinham aprendido a duras penas, e marcado em sua carne com ferro quente.

Por isso, depois de acolher Hiyori, colocá-la a par das novidades e receber apenas teimoso mutismo como resposta a um par de perguntas, os Vizards limitaram-se a sorrir-lhe ternamente e se dispersar como cinzas ao vento, com desculpas entrecortadas de que havia uma festa de boas vindas a preparar.

Livre da atenção sufocante, a mais jovem dos Vizards voltou-se para Shinji, que permanecera em grave silêncio o tempo inteiro. Era estranho vê-lo assim, tão sério e calado, sem oferecer suas opiniões indesejadas e seus sorrisos profanos, mas Hiyori supunha que não era momento para brincadeiras. Um nó se prendeu em sua garganta, e por um instante ela pensou que começaria a chorar. Então, lentamente, os dentes muito brancos de Shinji abriram caminho em seu rosto e ele disse, como se meio século não se tivesse passado, como se demônios não gritassem dentro deles, como se eles ainda fossem Shinji e Hiyori, como eram há mais de cem anos.

- Vá se arrumar, idiota. Você está fedendo feito um porco, e nós temos uma festa para preparar.

* * *

_A Rússia, Hiyori decidira, enquanto buscava entre escombros congelados e carbonizados por restos de qualquer coisa vagamente comestível, era um buraco do inferno. Talvez fosse aquela a razão pela qual ela se sentia tão à vontade ali – certamente havia muito do distrito oitenta na cidade destroçada e estraçalhada de Stalingrado. _

_O som e o fogo da artilharia pesada estavam distantes demais para preocupar Hiyori, mas próximos o suficiente para impedir um descanso decente. De qualquer forma, mesmo que o combate cessasse por alguns instantes, seria impossível dormir, pois o frio e o vento faziam o montinho de ossos que era o seu corpo se sacudir em convulsões violentas, e o rugido do seu estômago fazia tanto barulho quanto mil bombas no céu escarlate._

_Como que aproveitando a desculpa para lembrar-lhe de como era pouco seguro dormir, um monte de carne e músculos que parecia uma fera e certamente comportava-se como uma surgiu das sombras e abateu-se sobre Hiyori, esmagando facilmente sua silhueta frágil contra o chão. O uniforme sujo e surrado pertencia aos vermelhos, e os movimentos desesperados, o brilho nos olhos de quem não sabia nem ousaria desistir, eram a própria definição da pura e vasta Rússia. Havia muito daquela vontade férrea e estúpida no sangue de Hiyori também, no entanto, e ser menor e mais frágil não lhe servia como desculpa. Com uma ferocidade sistemática, a menina virou o jogo e manteve-se no topo, mesmo quando sentiu que as mãos grandes e poderosas esmagariam o seu crânio, mesmo enquanto os membros delicados e subnutridos tremiam e protestavam, suplicando por repouso. Era ela quem queria viver mais, era ela quem estava mais desesperada, era ela quem tinha um demônio no peito. Depois de alguns instantes de rápida e silenciosa luta, o homem caiu inerte e arroxeado aos pés de Hiyori, que não precisou nem de um minuto para saber o que deveria fazer, agora._

_Ela sabia o que _ele_ queria. O homem que a atacara, o soldado que vestia o uniforme e o desespero dos vermelhos, estava tão faminto quanto ela, e tinha visto em sua forma pequena e delicada uma presa fácil. Hiyori tinha vivido no distrito oitenta por tempo suficiente para entender e respeitar aquilo, e não pensou duas vezes antes de se ajoelhar junto ao cadáver estrangulado, sacar do uniforme a adaga que ele não tivera tempo de usar e começar a cortar a carne com a naturalidade de quem fizera aquilo a vida inteira. O homem estava sujo, e a carne era dura e ruim, estranhamente adocicada, mas a careta de Hiyori não se franziu nem um milímetro além do habitual enquanto ela se forçava a engolir e mastigar a carne crua._

_Depois, com o estômago saciado por algo entre a náusea e a culpa, Hiyori encolheu-se entre pedaços destroçados de concreto, sentindo a neve derreter-se sob o seu corpo e molhar o uniforme velho que Grigoriy tinha roubado de um cadáver há algumas semanas, antes de cair no chão com uma bala no peito e se esvair em tossidas cheias de sangue e uma despedida triste._

_Lembrar Grigoriy fez com que Shinji lhe viesse à mente e, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, Hiyori permitiu-se chorar, lágrimas misturando-se à neve e soluços abafados pela artilharia que se aproximava. Aquela vida difícil – o caos da revolução, o trabalho duro no campo e nas fábricas, a sórdida destruição da guerra – podia ser reconfortantemente familiar para alguém que crescera na imundice moral e material do Rukongai e fora obrigara a fugir e se adaptar em outro mundo, novo e desconhecido, mas aquilo não significava que fosse agradável, que fosse o que Hiyori queria. Agora, com crostas de sangue castanho nas mãos e a boca suja pela carne do homem que tentara matá-la, ela entendera que o familiar nem sempre era bom, e a mudança às vezes vinha para o bem. Uma risada amarga escapou entre os soluços, e Hiyori sentiu-se uma idiota por precisar de quase meio século, sangue nas mãos e carne humana na boca para entender._

_Ela não era mais um pivete imundo, sem nome e sem destino, perdido no Rukongai. Talvez fosse mais fácil viver daquele jeito, sem expectativas e sem obrigações, sentindo-se vitoriosa pelo mero fato de existir. Mas aquilo, aquela sobrevida entre corpos em decomposição e uma existência sem nome, era também uma forma de desistência. E Sarugaki Hiyori não desistia, nunca, jamais, de jeito nenhum._

_Os passos e as vozes dos soldados começaram a se fazer ouvir, e Hiyori esgueirou-se pelas sombras como um rato, desaparecendo entre uma pilha de cadáveres onde ninguém pensaria em procurar um ser humano. O cheiro, misturado ao gosto da carne crua na boca e a lembrança do que acabara de fazer, tomou-a de náuseas violentas que teriam feito uma pessoa menos determinada se dobrar em dois, uivar de dor e esvair todas as tripas de dentro do corpo. Hiyori, no entanto, era feita de matéria forte e resistente, e não desistia, nunca, jamais, de jeito nenhum._

_Naquela noite, só aquela noite, ela se resignaria a manter-se misturada à indignidade para sobreviver. Quando àqueles estranhos deuses da morte do mundo ocidental, espectros silenciosos com rosto de caveira e pesados mantos negros, viessem colher as almas que a guerra ao redor de Hiyori matara, ela se limitaria a desviar o rosto e fingir que não via nada. Quando seu estômago roncasse novamente e sua mente se revoltasse com o nojo do canibalismo, ela sacudiria a cabeça e se faria de cega, surda e muda. E, quando o sol raiasse no dia seguinte, em meio à fumaça e aos destroços do combate, Hiyori se levantaria como uma nova pessoa, disposta a erguer a cabeça e recuperar sua humanidade. Ela não era um monstro nem um verme, e estava na hora de parar de viver como um._

* * *

Naquela noite, enquanto os outros Vizards bebiam, cantavam e festejavam lá embaixo, o telhado se tornou o seu espaço, o microcosmo guardado e protegido onde eles se colocavam acima do mundo, fora do mundo, e nada mais importava. Ali não havia a ameaça invisível do lar que os renegara, a raiva e a amargura contra o homem que os usara como ratos de laboratório, os sorrisos velados do homem que sabia demais, a sufocante presença e a compreensão dos companheiros que lhes tinham sido forçados goela abaixo, mais de cinqüenta anos atrás. Cinqüenta anos que eles passaram separados.

Havia apenas estrelas encobertas por nuvens de chumbo, uma chuva de telhados negros, eles. Hiyori olhou para frente, para os pés descalços estendidos adiante, pendurados no ar fresco da noite de primavera. Primaveras eram renascimentos e recomeços, mas ela nunca se sentira tão velha, nunca se sentira tão morta. Ao seu lado, ela sabia, os olhos de Shinji estavam cravados nela, toda ela, cabelo dourado e sardas no rosto, e uma alma tão negra e tão pura e tão inexoravelmente intrincada à do seu demônio que simplesmente não havia mais como dizer onde ela começava e onde _ela_ terminava.

Shinji, ela sabia, era pouco melhor. Ele também, estava sujo e contaminado, e havia algo em seus olhos e sua postura, ou simplesmente no jeito como ela o sentia, que dizia que ele se tinha conspurcado de um jeito diferente.

- O que quer que você tenha feito... Está tudo bem, Hiyori.

Seus olhos desviaram-se com violenta rapidez, dos dedos dos pés para os olhos de Shinji. Eles continuavam encarando-a, abertos e famintos, e havia neles algo que assustou e inquietou Hiyori. Com um calafrio, a garota voltou os olhos para seus pés, abraçou o próprio corpo e sussurrou, amuada:

- Não, não está.

A única resposta que Hiyori recebeu foi um suspiro longo e forçado e, em seguida, as longas pernas de Shinji dobrando-se e levantando o seu corpo sobre as velhas telhas avermelhadas. Hiyori não olhou para cima, mantendo o rosto teimosamente fixo nos pés, e apenas pressentiu o corpo sólido e morno de Shinji abandonando o telhado.

Estava certo que ele fizesse isso. Ela os tinha abandonado primeiro, afinal de contas.

* * *

_Não foi tão fácil quanto ela esperara – escapar da grande Rússia era tão difícil quanto viver nela – e Hiyori gastou mais de uma década para fugir. Ela ainda não se sentia segura suficiente para voltar para casa, no entanto, não ainda, e de qualquer forma o Japão ficava longe demais. No fim, o país que a recebeu, cautelosamente, relutantemente, foi uma França inflamada por estudantes que se imaginavam capazes de mudar o mundo com palavras e arte._

_Para Hiyori, educada para acreditar que mudanças só se faziam através da ponta de uma espada, aqueles protestos de crianças mimadas que viviam com o dinheiro dos pais e passavam mais tempo traficando substâncias ilícitas que fazendo algo de concreto pelos seus ideais soavam como uma hipocrisia venenosa que lhe lembrava os olhos mornos e a voz gentil de Aizen. Talvez tenha sido isso, ou talvez ela simplesmente estivesse cansada de viajar de um lado para o outro, mas a verdade foi que Hiyori detestou a França no instante em que colocou os pés no país._

_Nos anos que passou em Paris, Hiyori não aprendeu uma única palavra de francês, e teria perecido naquela sociedade de ordem e lei, não fosse a caridade de Shura Alexandrova, uma filha de refugiados de cabelos grisalhos e busto monumental que dirigia uma sórdida pensãozinha em Montmartre com mãos de general._

_Alexandrova divertia-se com os ataques e a selvageria petulante daquele pingo de gente de nome impronunciável e sotaque estranho, fazendo de tudo ao mesmo tempo para domar a menina e transformá-la em algo que lembrasse vagamente um ser humano. Foi graças àquela mulher grande e imponente, maternal de um jeito vagamente ameaçador, que Hiyori lembrou-se da sensação de ter os cabelos lavados, o corpo vestido em roupas quentes e secas, o estômago cheio. O vocabulário aprendido com uma fluência espantosa nos primeiros anos na Rússia, e perdido ao longo dos solitários tempos de guerra, voltou-lhe como um rio cujas águas são libertadas depois de um longo tempo confinadas numa represa, e Hiyori sentiu-se mais humana, menos monstro. O que lhe lembrou, por fim, do que ela realmente era._

_Foi o espanto mudo e cauteloso de Alexandrova que a alertou, e Hiyori rapidamente percebeu que a mulher devia achar estranho que, depois de todos aqueles anos, a menina que abrigava não tivesse envelhecido um único dia. Ao mesmo tempo, sua teimosia e dificuldade em entender a inflamada geração parisiense que a cercava fez com que Hiyori, de repente, se sentisse muito velha, e Alexandrova era esperta suficiente para entrever um pouco daquela velhice nos olhos da menina de caninos afiados e mau humor dantesco._

_Um dia, Hiyori sentou-se à mesa do café da manhã e descobriu, diante de si, uma passagem de avião. O destino era a terra do Sol Nascente, e o nome no bilhete era o que estava nos seus documentos falsificados._

_- Está na hora de voltar para casa – ela dissera, com seu russo carregado de tonalidades parisienses e os olhos negros plenos de uma sabedoria instintiva que lhe lembrava Hikifune._

_Um mês depois, Hiyori pisou o chão instável e sentiu o vento doce de seu lar pela primeira vez em mais de cinqüenta anos. Enquanto reunia os escombros de sua vida e rumava em direção ao lugar onde tinha deixado seu coração, ela não pôde deixar de se perguntar se aquele ainda seria, de fato, o seu lugar._

* * *

Depois de finalmente se livrar de Mashiro e Love, que exigiram entusiásticos que ela participasse da festa, Hiyori recolheu-se ao seu quarto, ignorando o olhar inquisitivo de Lisa. Kensei a encarara também, parecendo tão indiferente e embrutecido quanto de costume, mas com algum significado velado que inquietou a garota. Desviando-se da forma massiva de Hachi, que roncava no chão, e despedindo-se com um aceno de Rose, que feria sua guitarra com uma melodia de nuvens e sonhos, Hiyori desapareceu pelo corredor escuro, caminhando rapidamente até seu quarto e fechando a porta com força atrás de si.

Soltando longamente o ar que não percebera que tinha prendido, Hiyori apoiou o corpo trêmulo à madeira sólida e deixou o corpo deslizar devagar para baixo. Sentada no chão, abraçou as pernas e apoiou a cabeça nos joelhos.

Por mais agradável que fosse, a acolhida dos Vizards não podia deixar de lhe parecer forçada e pouco natural. Ela partira há mais de cinqüenta anos, quando nenhum deles sabia ainda quem era e como viveria com aqueles demônios no peito, ela fugira covardemente e os abandonara numa nuvem de amargura, ela voltara sem aviso e sem explicação e recusara-se a responder até mesmo a mais simples e inócua de suas perguntas. E lá fora, além do seu quarto fechado e dos corredores escuros, eles estavam festejando o seu retorno e sorrindo por tê-la de volta. Como diabos alguém poderia querê-la de volta, depois de tudo o que tinha acontecido?

Hiyori permaneceu naquela posição, concentrada em todas aquelas dúvidas e indagações, por uns bons cinco minutos. Sofrimento e autocomiseração, no entanto, são atividades que requerem um tipo de paciência que Hiyori simplesmente não tinha e, finalmente, a garota levantou-se com os movimentos lentos e cautelosos de uma pantera ferida.

Preguiçosa, Hiyori deixou o olhar vagar pelo quarto. E foi aí que uma suave exclamação escapou por lábios entreabertos, e seus olhos se arregalaram com uma surpresa que não deixava de guardar um pouco de deleite e contentamento, também.

Sobre o seu futon cuidadosamente arrumado, refulgindo fracamente na penumbra violeta da madrugada, repousavam as fitas vermelhas que ela deixara para trás ao fugir, tantos anos antes. Devagar, um sorriso foi se formando no rostinho sardento de Hiyori, e uma paz nova e familiar abriu caminho até o seu coração.

Estava tudo no lugar, então.

* * *

N.A:

_Então. A minha intenção, sinceramente, era deixar "A Segunda Máscara" como estava e seguir em frente com a vida. Eu já não estava mais me importando muito com a história, afinal de contas, e ninguém mais parecia estar, também. Mas eu disse que ainda tinha dois capítulos. E uma vez eu disse, também, que gostava de terminar o que começo._

_Além do desinteresse geral, outra coisa me fez hesitar muito antes de colocar esse capítulo no ar. A coisa é que eu comecei a escrever, fui me empolgando, e quando vi tinha onze páginas de uma coisa completamente sem pé nem cabeça. Por outro lado, essa é a minha história, e nela tudo faz sentido e tem significado, mesmo que seja só para mim. De qualquer forma, vou tentar explicar._

_A idéia de fazer a Hiyori abandonar os outros Vizards e passar um tempo perambulando sozinha pelo mundo veio, na verdade, de um desejo de equalizar as coisas entre ela e o Shinji. Porque ele, na minha história, é um homem muito mais velho e experiente que a Hiyori, e ela o conheceu tão jovem que foi praticamente moldada pelo Shinji, e sabe muito pouco da vida além do que ele lhe ensinou. O que eu queria, então, era fazer com que Hiyori conhecesse outros lugares, fizesse outras coisas, encontrasse outras pessoas, e que sozinha ela lutasse, sofresse, amasse e fosse amada. Para depois voltar para o Shinji, tão experiente e conspurcada quanto ele. Além disso, o propósito dessa história é contar o que aconteceu com os Vizards depois que eles foram expulsos da Soul Society. E, bem, fazê-los passar quase cem anos naquela casa velha esperando o Ichigo aparecer era meio entediante, e que outras histórias deviam ter se desenrolado nesse tempo. Nesse capítulo eu contei basicamente apenas a história da Hiyori. No próximo, que vem em breve, virá um pouco da história do Shinji. E aí é fim mesmo._

_Saudações,_

_Lady Macbeth_

_PS: Ah, e todas as pessoas que a Hiyori encontra em suas viagens são personagens originais, sim, mas vagamente inspiradas em personagens de outras histórias, que vão de Rurouni Kenshin a Os Irmãos Karamázov. E para quem quiser pesquisar, há um pouco de simbolismo nos nomes deles, mostrando o que cada uma dessas pessoas representa para a Hiyori._

_PS2: Outras coisas para notar - os eventos históricos pelos quais a Hiyori passa e uma sutil referência à imagem que nós ocidentais temos da Morte. _


End file.
